At the Crossroads
by Voidonce
Summary: Stiles est possédé par un démon et la meute cherche un moyen de le sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les Winchester, quant à eux, remarquent qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange dans une ville nommée Beacon Hills. TRADUCTION


**At the Crossroads**

 _ **(de NoxLamiarum)**_

 **Résumé :** Stiles est possédé par un démon et la meute cherche un moyen de le sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les Winchester, quant à eux, remarquent qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange dans une ville nommée Beacon Hills. TRADUCTION

 **Rating :** T

 **Genres :** Angst et Romance

 **Couples :** Sterek, Destiel, Scallison et je crois que c'est tout…

 **Rating :** T (mais attention au langage cru qu'il peut y avoir quelque fois…)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Cette histoire se déroule quelques années dans le futur de ces deux séries. Pour Supernatural, elle a lieu juste après la période du Purgatoire et pour Teen Wolf, elle se déroule lors de la dernière année de lycée de Stiles et Scott. Dans cette histoire, Scott a rejoint la meute de Derek parce que je trouve qu'ils pourraient faire de belles choses ensemble.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Bonjour, me voilà avec une nouvelle traduction (oui, je sais, ma première trad. date d'il y a longtemps mais on s'en fout…). Sachez que je privilégie le sens à la traduction littérale. J'espère que mon travail vous plaira. J'avais vraiment envie de vous faire partager cette histoire de NoxLamiarum (qui a accepté avec joie que je traduise son œuvre) parce qu'elle est juste géniale !

Je me suis évidemment relue avant de publier mais vue la longueur… il est possible qu'il reste quelques erreurs, même si j'espère qu'elles ne soient pas trop nombreuses. Si c'est le cas, je m'excuse d'avance *pleure*

 **Lien de l'histoire dans sa version d'origine :** www . Fanfiction s / 8458832 / 1/ At – the – Crossroads (pensez juste à enlever les espaces). Si le lien ne s'affiche pas totalement, allez voir dans mes histoires favorites sur mon profil, elle y est. J'en ai que 17 donc elle doit être relativement facile à trouver xD

* * *

 **1**

Ses mains tremblaient, à cause de l'ivresse mais également à cause de la peur alors qu'il tenait une petite truelle de jardinage d'une résolution désespérée. La partie rationnelle de son esprit se moquait ouvertement de ses actions mais il l'ignora, sans doute aidé par son état d'ébriété.

Ce fut une longue tentative, un rêve impossible, mais il y était enfin arrivé au bout. Dans moins d'un mois, la tumeur de son cerveau le réduirait en une coquille vide. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de faire supporter cette douleur à sa femme et ses enfants. Alors, lorsqu'il s'était rappelé les avertissements de sa grand-mère quant à ce carrefour, ce qu'il s'y cachait en attendant d'attirer des âmes dans l'éternité de l'enfer, il avait bu une demi-bouteille de whisky et avait placé tous les éléments nécessaires dans une petite boîte à enterrer.

Puisqu'il avait creusé dans le sol, des morceaux pointus de gravier lui envoyaient des piques de douleurs à travers ses genoux. Son souffle laissait apparaître de légères vapeurs dans l'air frais de la nuit. Après chaque coup de truelle remplie de boue, il devenait de plus en plus convaincu qu'il perdait son temps mais son corps bougeait mécaniquement. Il devait tout essayer, n'importe quoi, même une négociation avec le diable.

Lorsque la boîte fut enterrée, il se releva, se demandant ce qu'il était censé faire à présent. Sans doute rentrer chez lui et se sentir comme un idiot.

« Bien, bien, bien. Mon premier client. »

L'homme se retourna rapidement et fut surpris de voir un enfant debout à quelques pas de lui. Enfin, pas vraiment un enfant mais plutôt un adolescent qui devait encore être au lycée.

« Quoi… Comment… ? » tenta-t-il de demander pour savoir d'où ce gosse venait et ce qu'il faisait là, au milieu de nulle part, une nuit d'école. Mais le whisky ne l'aidait pas.

« Vous vous attendiez à des cornes, des sabots fendus et peut-être même une queue ? Voyons, c'est des contes de fées tout ça. Vous invoquez un démon des croisements, vous en avez un. Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous ce soir ? »

L'enfant-démon mit ses mains dans les poches de sa veste, ne semblant pas impatient mais peut-être légèrement ennuyé. Comme si c'était la routine.

« J'ai une tumeur au cerveau. Pouvez-vous me guérir ?

-Voulez-vous juste faire disparaître votre tumeur ou bien changer tout ça ? » Les grands yeux brun doré du démon se déplacèrent le long du corps de l'homme, comme s'il voyait _à travers_ lui. « Parce que vous avez tout d'un homme.

-Oui, tout ça. Et je ne veux pas de retour en arrière. » Il s'humidifia les lèvres, sentant l'air froid commencer à les gercer. « Je sais ce qu'il en coûte. Je payerai le prix.

-Vous avez dix ans de vie saine. Après cela, ce sera la damnation éternelle. Nous avons un deal ?

-O-Oui. Donc, je suis guéri ?

-Presque. »

Les grands yeux du démon devinrent rouges et le sourire qui aurait dû être attachant était celui d'un prédateur. Il tendit la main. L'homme la saisit, s'attendant à une poignée de main. Au lieu de cela, le démon le rapprocha de lui, saisissant son col de chemise pour aller embrasser ses lèvres. Seulement un léger baiser, rien de plus. Aucune langue impliquée, d'une durée d'une seconde, le genre de baiser qu'il donnait à sa femme lorsqu'il lui disait au revoir le matin. Mais quelque chose était profondément troublant : il pensait qu'embrasser quelqu'un qui devait avoir la moitié de son âge serait un problème mais ce ne le fut pas.

Il se sentait en quelque sorte violé, comme si on lui avait dérobé quelque chose. C'était comme si son âme savait ce qu'il avait fait.

« Voilà comment nous faisons des contrats en enfer. » Le démon prit un peu de recul. « N'oubliez pas, dix ans. Après, les chiens viendront vous chercher. »

Un rire retentit dans la nuit d'hiver, puis le démon fut parti.

* * *

« Donc t'as décidé ? »

Stiles sursauta, ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer rapidement. « Euh, quoi ? »

Il était encore parti à la dérive dans ses pensées, cherchant les coins sombres de son esprit pour savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier. C'était comme les souvenirs d'un rêve qui étaient brouillés, sauf que c'était continu et qu'il continuait à chercher.

« Dans quelle université on va aller ? T'as fait ton choix ? » Lui et Scott étaient assis à la cafétéria, attendant que le reste du groupe arrive.

« Non. Et toi ? » Stiles regardait la nourriture qu'il ne trouvait absolument pas appétissante.

« Peut-être. Je n'ai pas autant d'options que toi, moi. » Il n'y avait pas de jalousie dans ses paroles ou sur son visage, juste de la fierté et de la joie pour son meilleur ami.

« Tu penses que j'ai beaucoup d'options ? Tu devrais voir la liste des universités de Lydia. Elle a été prise dans toutes celles où elle a fait sa demande, même à Harvard.

-Tu pourrais être pris là-bas toi aussi.

-Ouais, mais les frais de dossiers ne sont pas donnés. »

Le père de Stiles lui avait dit d'envoyer ses dossiers à autant d'université qu'il le souhaitait, que l'argent n'était pas un problème mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à perdre des centaines de dollars pour des demandes qui pourraient revenir avec un bon gros « NON ». De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait aller dans plus d'une université. Alors il avait choisi cinq facs, juste pour être sûr. Il était pris dans chacune d'elles.

Dans quelques mois, ils auraient tous leur diplôme et partiraient dans des universités toutes plus éloignées les unes que les autres. Mais les loups-garous auraient toujours une raison de rester en contact, de revenir ici puisque Derek était là.

Il ne reverrait probablement jamais Lydia, jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe à la télévision pour gagner quelques prix internationaux pour la guérison du cancer.

« Ça craint, » dit Scott, lisant parfaitement dans l'esprit de Stiles. « Je veux dire, le lycée craint mais c'est de pire en pire.

« Voyons, » Stiles sourit, se forçant à être de bonne humeur pour son ami. « Ce ne sera pas si mal que ça. Nous pourrions finir dans la même fac et même si ce n'était pas le cas nous ne cesserions pas d'être amis. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi aussi facilement.

-Tu nous imagines quand nous serions tous plus vieux, mariés, avec des enfants et des clôtures blanches. Nous ne reverrons la meute que lors des anniversaires et des vacances.

-Je peux tout à fait voir Derek avec un bonnet de Père Noël en train de distribuer nos cadeaux. »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire à cette pensée. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque Jackson donna un coup dans l'épaule de Stiles, exigeant qu'ils se calment avant qu'ils aient ruiné son appétit.

Durant le reste de la journée, Stiles profita des quelques instants de calme pendant les cours ou les conversations dans la même tentative infructueuse de se rappeler ce qu'il avait bien pu oublier.

* * *

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Le sourire de Scott sombra dans un froncement de sourcils incertain. « Ok, » dit-il d'une voix hésitante. Il pensait probablement qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et que son Alpha était sur le point de le sermonner.

Derek resta silencieux alors qu'il marchait à l'écart de la maison des Hale. Il ne parla pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez éloignés de l'ouïe fine et même des plus bruyants loups-garous.

« Eh, tu ne nous éloignes pas pour m'exécuter, hein ? »

Faisant rouler ses yeux, Derek se demanda quand les personnes cesseront d'avoir aussi peur de lui. Il connaissait Scott depuis plus de deux ans maintenant, on aurait pu penser que cette crainte se serait calmée. « Non, c'est à propos de Stiles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » L'odeur de peur submergea momentanément les sens de Derek.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui. J'espérais que tu pourrais me dire ce que c'était. »

Il fut un temps où Derek Hale pouvait demander une faveur sans la faire sonner comme un ordre, mais ces jours étaient révolus depuis longtemps. Parfois, l'Alpha craignait que sa conception du rôle de chef soit trop sévère, mais l'un de ces adolescents idiots à qui il avait donné la morsure pouvait partir et commettre un acte de stupidité incroyable et il se souviendrait pourquoi il avait choisi d'être aussi sévère avec eux. Eventuellement, s'ils étaient matures, il pourrait cesser de les traiter comme des gamins désobéissants. Mais ce jour-là n'était pas encore arrivé.

« Je ne sais pas. » La vérité. Peut-être Scott avait-il grandi, après tout. « Il ne m'a rien dit mais il a été plus distant et moins concentré que d'habitude. Au début, je pensais que c'était peut-être à cause de l'université et de notre diplôme mais maintenant je n'en suis pas sûr. » L'adolescent hésita. « Et parfois, je sens… je sens l'odeur du soufre sur lui. » Scott semblait aussi confus que Derek se sentait mais il gardait un visage neurtre.

« Je suis allé chez lui, l'odeur est partout dans sa chambre. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. « S'il ne veut pas t'en parler à toi, je vais devoir faire en sorte qu'il me parle.

-Ouais, c'est le meilleur plan, va juste te battre avec lui pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. » Scott roula des yeux. « Tu ne pourras pas lui faire dire ce qu'il se passe. Je pense qu'une approche aimable…

- _Je_ pense que tout ça pourrait avoir des conséquences sur cette meute et _je_ pense qu'il est de mon devoir d'empêcher que quoi que ce soit de mal ne se produise. » Il fit un pas de plus vers Scott et fit rougeoyer ses yeux un instant. « Je pense que tu devrais me laisser essayer de lui _parler_. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais me battre avec lui.

-Ok, ok, » Scott leva ses mains en signe de reddition. « Juste, sois gentil, tu sais il est terrifié par toi alors sois sympa. » Derek ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le jeune loup-garou l'empêcha de dire quoi que ce soit. « Non, je suis sérieux. Tu es plus méchant avec lui qu'avec le reste de la meute, ce qui est complétement illogique puisqu'il est humain. Je veux dire, tu ne le jettes pas partout et tu essaies de le former mais… » Sa voix se fana alors qu'il tentait de formuler ses pensées par des mots. « Tu es juste plus _méchant_ avec lui. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il n'est pas un _super spécial loup-garou_ comme nous ou pour une autre chose. »

Après que le jeune McCall soit parti, Derek resta longtemps debout dans les bois sombres. Et, si son corps était parfaitement immobile, son esprit ne restait pas inactif.

* * *

« Jésus ! » s'exclama Stiles en basculant de la chaise de son bureau vers l'arrière, tombant maladroitement sur le plancher de sa chambre.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Désolé. » L'excuse de Derek semblait plus que forcée. Stiles regarda derrière l'Alpha, se demandant si quelqu'un tenait un pistolet sur la tête de ce dernier ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. « Euh, je peux entrer ? » Il était actuellement en équilibre sur le rebord de la fenêtre de Stiles comme si c'était la chose la plus facile au monde. Le salaud.

« Ouais, tu peux mais tu sais, les gens normaux appellent ou envoient un texto avant de monter dans ma chambre. » Ce fut seulement un demi-mensonge mais Scott était son meilleur ami et pouvait le faire autant de fois qu'il le voulait.

Pendant un moment, Derek eut la sensation que quelque chose lui mordait la tête mais ensuite il inhala simplement et lentement. « Je vais essayer d'être plus respectueux de tes limites. Mais je dois te parler à propos de ce qu'il se passe avec toi. »

Stiles savait que sa bouche était grande ouverte sous le choc, mais il ne put rien obtenir d'autre de son cerveau après la première partie de ce que Derek avait dit. _Respecter ses limites ?_ Depuis quand Derek respectait quoi que ce soit de qui que ce soit ? Il avait regardé le marathon de Dr. Phil **(1)** ou quoi ?

« Stiles. Est-ce que tu vas parler ou juste me regarder fixement ?

-Euh. Quelle… quelle était la question ? » Il se racla la gorge et se redressa sur la chaise de son bureau. « Désolé, je pense juste que j'aurai pu avoir une attaque cérébrale parce que je jugerais que tu parlais à propos du respect des limites comme si tu étais une personne raisonnab-

- _Stiles_. » Derek cracha le nom comme une menace, comme une malédiction. Ses doigts étaient blancs tant il serrait fort ses poings, sans doute pour s'empêcher d'aller serrer la gorge du plus jeune. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Je dois savoir.

-Tout va bien. » Sa voix n'avais pas grincé, non. Sa gorge était juste un peu sèche. « Les choses vont super bien pour une fois. Aucune merde de de loup-garou fou, aucun chasseur qui essaie de tuer tous mes amis. On n'a vu aucun monstre dernièrement, sauf peut-être notre société actuelle. » Il passa derrière sa chaise, l'utilisant comme un bouclier. « Je plaisante ! »

D'un mouvement fluide, Derek poussa la chaise de côté et se rapprocha de Stiles, l'empêchant de fuir en tenant le col de son tee-shirt.

« M-mec, je pensais que nous allions respecter les limites maintenant ! » Son cœur battait sauvagement dans sa poitrine et il pensa soudainement que les cerfs devaient se sentir comme lui lorsqu'ils tentaient de fuir leurs prédateurs.

Mais Derek ne faisait que le renifler, ce qui était bizarre et inquiétant mais ce qui ne mettait pas nécessairement sa vie en danger. Derek roula des yeux et repoussa Stiles. Il aboya : « Tu pues le soufre. Comme tout cet endroit. Où est-ce que t'es allé ? Et ne me réponds pas quelque chose comme une classe de chimie.

-Le soufre ? » Stiles renifla son tee-shirt. Il sentait son gel douche, son déodorant et un peu sa propre peau.

« C'est trop faible pour que tu puisses la sentir. » Il se tourna et toucha de sa main la fenêtre. Il montra à Stiles une poudre jaune, Derek poursuivit : « Donc, d'où ça vient ?

-Je ne _sais_ pas. » Il laissa sa peur transparaître dans ses mots, pensant aux heures qui avaient disparu de sa mémoire, de ses rêves étranges et de ce sentiment qu'il oubliait quelque chose d'important. « J'en sais rien, ok ? »

Derek le regardait d'une expression indéchiffrable, mais c'était différent que d'habitude. Il avait l'air en colère. C'était comme si l'Alpha voyait Stiles pour la première fois.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, le fils du shérif revint à son défaut, celui qu'il avait de ne pas cesser de parler : « Il y a des nuits où je ne me souviens pas de ce que je fais pendant plusieurs heures et parfois, quand je me réveille, je me sens comme si je n'avais pas du tout dormi et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Ce n'est pas comme quand je suis sous médicaments ou comme si ça durait juste une minute, je travaille sur mes devoirs, je suis dans mon lit et mon alarme est éteinte. » Il fit une pause pour respirer. « Je suis effrayé, ok ? Il suffit juste de faire marche arrière et… et arrête de me regarder comme si tu étais sur le point de m'éviscérer. S'il te plaît. »

Avec ce qui ressemblait, aux yeux de l'humain, à une incroyable force de volonté, Derek adoucit son regard pour revenir à son expression impassible. Ce fut quelque chose, au moins.

« Alors dis-moi, monsieur Alpha, que diable se passe-t-il ? » Il ne voulait pas que ça sonne comme une supplique mais une fois que les mots furent sortis, il ne pouvait plus les changer. Peut-être que Derek répondrait à son désespoir et lui donnerait une réponse directe, pour une fois.

Peut-être que les porcs pourraient voler. **(2)**

« J'en sais rien, » répondit Derek après un long moment durant lequel les deux hommes s'étaient longuement regardés. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de quelque chose de ce genre. »

Stiles se mit à rire. Un rire aigu et gêné. « Tu… tu es en train de me dire que tu n'as aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il m'arrive ? Peut-être que je deviens juste complètement fou ?

-Non. Le soufre est ici, c'est réel. Je regarderai dans le bestiaire et je reviendrai te voir. »

Et juste comme ça, Monsieur Sourwolf **(3)** grincheux disparut dans la nuit.

« Merci pour rien du tout, connard, » murmura Stiles en fermant la fenêtre après que Derek soit reparti. Il espérait que le loup l'ait entendu.

* * *

« Donc, j'ai eu une brillante idée. » Stiles était joyeux et optimiste ce matin-là. Derek n'avait rien trouvé d'utile dans le bestiaire mais l'adolescent ne s'était pas juste assis en attendant que quelqu'un d'autre ne résolve ses problèmes.

« Ouais ? » Il avait dit à Scott ce qu'il lui arrivait et son meilleur ami avait compris pourquoi il avait gardé tout cela pour lui pendant si longtemps. Le jeune McCall pouvait penser un peu trop souvent pour son bien-être avec sa queue, il était tout de même un bon ami, une bonne personne. Il avait réalisé à quel point ça devait être terrifiant pour Stiles de perdre son emprise sur la réalité.

« Je mets des caméras dans ma chambre. » Bon, il avait un peu volé l'idée de Jackson lorsque ce dernier avait été un monstre à écaille au lieu d'être un loup-garou mais qui gardait des notes ? « De cette manière, si j'ai l'impression de perdre encore du temps, j'irai voir ce qu'il s'est passé. Et, » continua-t-il avant que Scott ne l'interrompe : « Je me suis arrangé pour que ça aille directement dans le cloud **(4)** , comme ça personne ne pourra le trouver et le modifier. J'ai tout mis en place avec Danny.

-Juste, n'oublie pas de les désactiver si tu fais…

-Franchement, j'ai déjà pensé à ça. Je ne suis pas vraiment fan de l'exhibitionnisme.

-Maintenant, si seulement on pouvait vous forcer à fermer vos gueules, » se moqua Jackson, d'accord pour le plan des deux autres lycéens qui étaient dans sa classe.

« Haha, t'es juste un prodige de la comédie. Tu devrais envisager une carrière dans les sketchs. » Ce va-et-vient entre eux était presque devenu une routine. Jackson ne pouvait toujours pas admettre que la meute – qui incluait Stiles et Lydia qui étaient humains – était son groupe d'amis. _Tous_ l'étaient. Seulement, il disait des choses méchantes dans l'unique but de tromper les apparences.

« Devinez qui va à Stanford cet automne ? » se vanta Jackson, ignorant la réplique de Stiles comme un champion.

« T'es pris là-bas ? C'est génial ! » dit Scott qui n'avait jamais compris le sarcasme. Malgré la distance de l'autre loup-garou par rapport à l'amitié et l'unité de la meute, Scott se leva et commença un petit combat amical. « Lydia pourrait y aller elle aussi. Elle est sur le point de faire une dépression en essayant de décider quelle université elle devrait choisir. »

Stiles ne mentionna pas qu'il était pris là-bas, lui aussi, et la pensée d'avoir à partager un campus avec Jackson lui donnait juste envie de choisir une autre fac. Mais ce n'était pas comme le lycée, il pourrait passer des jours sans voir ce gars. Ou des semaines. Peut-être même le reste de sa vie. Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune Whittemore et reconsidéra ses pensées.

Il n'y avait aucune chance que _ce_ gars ne fasse pas de crises comme ces quatre dernières années où Stiles aurait juste souhaité fondre pour sauver sa journée.

Maintenant, si seulement il pouvait résoudre sa propre crise…

* * *

Une semaine passa avant que Stiles n'ait trouvé le courage de demander à Danny de regarder les images. Il avait oublié des heures, il lui manquait deux jours cette semaine-là, et il avait peur de voir ce qui était arrivé. Que faire s'il était en train de devenir une sorte de monstre ? Ou bien qu'il était allé tuer des gens ?

Son père n'avait pas enquêté sur des décès ou des disparitions étranges, donc ça devrait aller. Mais il faisait des choses durant les heures qu'il oubliait et il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il était volontaire dans la soupe populaire locale ou qu'il aidait les vieilles dames à traverser la rue.

« Alors ? » demanda Stiles. « As-tu vu les heures dont je t'ai parlé ? »

Danny le regarda étrangement, ce qui ne lui donnait vraiment pas l'impression qu'il allait avoir de bonnes nouvelles. « Deux choses sont bizarres. La première, eh bien… tu devrais juste regarder. » dit-il en tournant l'écran de sorte que Stiles puisse le voir.

Ils regardaient silencieusement la petite image où il se voyait endormi, des feuilles éparpillés, les bras jetés dans des angles étranges, la bouche ouverte. Il ne s'était jamais vu dormir auparavant, bien évidemment, mais quelque part ça ne le surprenait pas qu'il soit comme ça pendant son sommeil. Juste au moment où il était sur le point de perdre patience et de demander quand ça arrivait, la caméra s'éteignit et se remplit d'interférences magnétiques.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Un problème de réseau ?

-Non. La seule chose qui pourrait causer cette grosse interférence électromagnétique serait d'habiter à proximité de lignes électriques. Donc, à moins que ton père n'ait joué avec des électro-aimants, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est. Et ça devient encore plus bizarre après. »

L'image vacilla et redevint normale. Stiles se redressa, quelque chose lui donnait des frissons tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il ne se souvienne pas de cela et la façon dont son corps bougeait était _fausse_. Stiles pouvait ne pas être le plus élégant ou gracieux des adolescents, il savait tout de même se reconnaître pour savoir que celui qui faisait bouger son corps n'était pas _lui_.

« J'ai l'air possédé, » dit-il dans un souffle. « Je veux dire… c'est à ça que ça ressemble, non ?

-Ce n'est pas fini, » soufflé Danny à son tour. L'image de Stiles sortit de son lit et marcha dans la chambre, s'arrêta, se tourna et adressa un clin d'œil à la caméra.

« Cette chose savait qu'il y avait une caméra de cachée. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

-Je vais appeler Scott. Tu penses que je devrais inviter la meute ici ? » Danny connaissait toutes ces choses de loups-garous depuis pas mal de temps, depuis que Jackson s'était ramené avec son petit lot de problèmes et qu'il avait commencé à se changer en une sorte de serpent-monstre.

« Oui, bien sûr, mais dis-leur de rentrer par la fenêtre. C'est une nuit d'école.

-Merci. » Il avait besoin de plus de conseils ou de connaissances que la meute pourrait lui fournir. Il avait besoin d'aide. S'il perdait au hasard le contrôle de son corps, il n'avait aucune idée de comment arrêter ça.

Trouver le nom de Scott dans ses contacts fut plus difficile que d'habitude : ses mains tremblaient. Avant qu'il ne puisse appuyer sur le bouton d'appel, il laissa tomber son téléphone et ce dernier rebondit à travers la pièce.

« Nom de Dieu ! » Stiles se frotta le visage, puis s'assit sur le lit de Danny, berçant sa tête dans ses mains. « Putain. Juste. _Putain_ ! »

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Danny écrivait discrètement un texto, probablement pour dire à Scott et au reste de la meute de venir rapidement pour calmer leur humain.

« Oh, je suis un putain de gâchis, » gémit Stiles.

« Mec, je pense que tu devrais un peu te calmer. Tu étais juste somnambule sur cette vidéo. Scott et Derek seront bientôt là.

« T'as dit Derek ? » Il ne voulait pas que l'Alpha le voie comme ça, comme une épave nerveuse. Être vu aussi vulnérable donnait l'impression à Stiles d'être comme ces gazelles malades qui se faisaient chasser par des lions. Derek agissait plus comme un loup qu'un humain la plupart du temps. Il donnerait sans doute un coup de pied à Stiles s'il découvrait que Stiles était possédé par quelque chose.

Il avait fait face à des monstres, à des chasseurs et à toutes sortes de merdes mais voilà qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose, _à lui-même_ , et son cerveau vif et rationnel se transformait en une flaque d'inutilité. _Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur tout ça, aucune idée par où commencer mes recherches. Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire et ça me rend dingue, peut-être devrais-je juste me calmer et laisser la meute gérer ça. Je veux dire, ils ne sont pas idiots, ils peuvent le faire. Oh mon dieu, et s'ils me rejetaient comme si j'étais un chien enragé ? Oh merde, ils vont me tuer, ma vie est compromise, je devrais sans doute juste foutre le camp d'ici…_

« Tu ne t'enfuiras pas, Stiles, tu ferais mieux de tout simplement te rasseoir. » Danny se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise de bureau et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. « Je me vois mal expliquer à _Derek Hale_ pourquoi je t'aurais laissé filer. »

Il n'avait même par réalisé qu'il s'était levé. « Et si je… euh… devais faire pipi ?

-Tu peux te retenir. »

Stiles se laissa tomber sur le lit mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher ses membres de gigoter, inquiet. Scott ne laisserait pas Derek le tuer, Stiles en était certain. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, et Scott ne laisserait pas des loups-garous assassiner son meilleur pote.

Malheureusement, Derek arriva en premier. Alors qu'il grimpait souplement à la fenêtre, Danny se leva et dit : « Je vais aller… Je vais ailleurs. Moins j'en sais à ce sujet, mieux je me porte.

-Eh bah… merci mec, » siffla Stiles, se sentant comme abandonné seul dans une pièce avec un Alpha en colère.

« Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé ? » sa voix n'était pas aussi sévère que Stiles s'y était attendu, ce qui le rendait doublement suspect. Comment parler à un animal effrayé ? Utilisez une voix calme.

« En quelque sorte. Regarde par toi-même. »

La chambre était étrangement silencieuse pendant que Derek visionnait la vidéo. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se tourna vers l'adolescent, le visage terriblement vide. « Je pense avoir une idée de ce qu'il se passe. Ce n'est pas bon.

-Jésus, n'édulcore pas quoi que ce soit, » Stiles leva les yeux au ciel. « Vas-y direct. Aucune tactique de Sourwolf mystérieux.

-Ça ressemble à un démon.

-Un quoi ? Un démon ? » Il riait mais ça semblait étrange, comme le bruit de quelque chose qui se fissurait et se brisait à l'intérieur de son crâne.

« Ils existent. C'est rare de voir une possession de ce genre-là cependant. Normalement, ils prennent un corps et ne le rendent pas. Jamais. Du coup c'est encore plus bizarre qu'avant… Je le savais, le soufre. Mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pensé aux démons. Désolé.

-Tu es désolé dans le fait de ne pas l'avoir découvert plus tôt ou bien t'es désolé parce que tu vas me tuer ?

-Mais non, _putain_. Je ne vais pas te tuer. _Jamais_. Tu me prends pour qui ? » Ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'à cet instant, Derek semblait sincère et plus émotionnel qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en face de Stiles.

Un long et lourd silence suivit cette déclaration avant que Stiles ne réponde : « Je pense que tu es quelqu'un qui fait ce qu'il pense être bien. Tu te protèges, toi et ta meute, quoi qu'il arrive.

-L'abattage des lycéens sans aucune raison n'en fait pas partie. Je suis un loup-garou, pas un monstre. Et il y a une solution simple pour ça, pour ce problème de démon.

-Vraiment ? »

Stiles se sentait plus libre, plus léger qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un mois, depuis le premier matin où il s'était réveillé sans se rappeler ce qu'il avait fait les dernières quatorze heures.

« Ouais, il suffit de verser du sel pur devant toutes les fenêtres et les portes afin de l'empêcher de rentrer chez toi. Mais ce démon pourrait nous apporter quelque chose de bien pire qu'un gamin somnambule. Sans vouloir t'offenser.

-Je suis personnellement très offensé par ce que tu dis. Tu banalises ma douleur. Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que ça fait de ne pas savoir ce que l'on fait la moitié du temps ?

-Stiles, la ferme. Des chasseurs viendront.

-Et alors ? Les Argent… ?

-Les Argent ne sont que de la gnognote comparé à ce que ce type de démon attire.

-Oh. Je suis…

-Ne sois pas désolé. Tu n'as pas invoqué le démon, il t'a juste trouvé. »

Stiles ferme sa bouche, se demandant comment Derek avait pu deviner ce qu'il allait dire.

« La meute ira bien si nous nous montrons inoffensif jusqu'à ce que le démon ait disparu. »

Stiles pensait que c'était un plan vraiment simple. Et oh, il se sentait terriblement mal.

* * *

 **2**

« Rien ne change jamais, » commenta Cas en regardant tristement Sam couper la tête d'un vampire.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. ' _Tout change'_ est plus proche de la vérité. » dit Dean en nettoyant sa large lame. Les vampires étaient morts et cette petite ville endormie de l'Etat de Washington pouvait se reposer sans crainte.

« Tu crois ça parce que tu as seulement vécu quelques décennies. Lorsque tu verras tout ce qui arrivera, pendant très longtemps… C'est juste comme un cercle immense et infini. » Cas ne semblait pas triste de tout cela, seulement réaliste. Quelques fois, il ressemblait à son ancien lui, celui qui refusait de lever le petit doigt pour blesser quoi que ce soit sauf pour tenter de tuer un Winchester.

« Je suis fier que tu sois intéressé par la philosophie. » Les chasseurs commencèrent à avancer vers l'Impala qui les attendait. Sortir de la ville était généralement une bonne idée lorsque vous venez de tout simplement décapiter une demi-douzaine de choses que les autorités locales pouvaient considérer comme des personnes normales.

Ils roulèrent pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à trouver un motel pas cher pour la nuit. Quelque part, durant le trajet, Castiel avait disparu, sans doute pour regarder comment les araignées tissaient leurs toiles ou un autre truc super zen comme ça. Dean savait que l'ange trouverait le moyen de les retrouver : depuis le Purgatoire, ce dernier ne disparaissait pas plus d'une semaine.

Le lendemain matin, les Winchester se réveillèrent pour se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient plus d'ange. Afin de trouver des affaires comme d'habitude, Sam acheta quelques journaux locaux et commença à les lire attentivement. Dean vérifiait les sources d'informations sur le net.

Ne pas avoir à se soucier de la fin du monde ou de quelques complots infâmes de Léviathans était franchement _relaxant_. L'année passée, lui, son frère et parfois l'ange rebelle avaient juste chassé à travers le pays en suivant des pistes. Chasser les monstres, aider les personnes. Comme au bon vieux temps.

« Euh, » dit Sam d'un ton qui signifiait qu'il pensait avoir trouvé quelque chose. « Ecoute ça : _Un homme est miraculeusement guéri de sa tumeur au cerveau, les médecins sont déconcertés._

-Peut-être que Cas a décidé de le guérir ?

-Ouais, et de bonnes choses arrivent aux bonnes personnes. » Sam tourna le papier et se mit à lire quelques-uns des plus petits articles. Une demi-heure plus tard, il ferma le journal. « Cherche une ville appelée Beacon Hills, en Californie. Quelque chose de bizarre se passe là-bas. Trop de gens obtiennent exactement ce qu'ils veulent. »

Dean fit ce que son frère lui demandait. Les meilleurs résultats étaient déjà sur le journal local et une pathétique petite page Wikipédia sur la ville lui donna quelques informations de recensement. Il poursuivit ses recherches et, en bas de la page, il vit un article sur des morts mystérieuses qui avaient été attribuées à des meurtres d'animaux. Cela datait de quelques années mais il cliqua tout de même sur le lien. L'article avait un autre lien, plus récent celui-ci, qui déclarait que les meurtres avaient perpétré fait par une femme, maintenant morte. Mais les détails de ces morts n'allaient pas avec le profil d'un tueur en série. L'une des victimes avait été déchirée en deux. Pas découpée mais _déchirée_. Dean ne pouvait pas penser qu'un meurtrier humain ait pu faire ça. Il n'était pas sûr qu'une personne normale en ait eu la force. A l'origine, les flics avaient pensé que des animaux auraient pu commettre ça puisqu'il y avait des traces de morsures de de griffures. Donc si une femme psychopathe normale avait vraiment tué ces personnes, pourquoi avoir pris autant de risque ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement avoir caché les corps ou s'être débarrassée d'eux ? La médecine moderne était assez sophistiquée pour savoir faire la différence entre une vraie attaque animale et une fausse.

« Eh bien, je suppose que nous savons où aller. »

* * *

Derek ne savait pas vraiment quand Scott était devenu son second mais l'adolescent était un choix évident. Il était un leader capable lorsqu'il n'était pas distrait par Allison et il était celui qui avait le meilleur contrôle de lui-même parmi les autres membres de la meute, l'Alpha bien évidemment exclu. Scott était le seul qui n'avait pas voulu de la morsure : il était le seul qui n'avait pas changé en devenant un loup-garou, mis à part les changements physiques, bien évidemment. Erica, Isaac et Boyd étaient devenus plus confiants, plus sûrs d'eux-mêmes ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi mais qui signifiait que, sous leur bravoure, ils se battaient encore contre leurs démons personnels avec lesquels ils s'étaient battus toute leur vie.

Jackson, eh bien… il était un peu plus trou-du-cul après être devenu un loup-garou et ce gamin était un vrai sac à problèmes.

Scott n'était pas parfait mais il était un excellent Bêta. Il se levait pour Derek lorsqu'il en sentait le besoin et le questionnait. L'adolescent était assez têtu pour empêcher l'Alpha de piétiner les gens mais assez respectueux pour savoir quand se taire et faire ce qu'il devait faire. La plupart du temps.

Leur relation n'avait pas toujours été rose, surtout dans les premiers temps, mais il avait fait confiance à Scott et n'en était pas déçu. Donc Derek était heureux que Scott soit là avec lui lorsqu'ils quittèrent la maison de Danny en compagnie de Stiles.

« J'enverrais quelqu'un qui s'occupera de ta Jeep. Pour le moment, nous ne devons pas te laisser seul. » Derek ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait si un démon décidait de prendre possession du jeune Stilinski mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tout simplement lui demander de le laisser tranquille.

« J'appelle Shotgun **(5)** ! » Apparemment, même si Stiles savait qu'il avait été possédé par un démon, ça n'avait rien enlevé à sa joie habituelle et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être comme d'habitude.

« Tu devrais prendre ça au sérieux. Tu pourrais en mourir. Nous pourrions tous être tués. Tout ça n'est pas une blague.

-Mais ce n'est rien, » le sourire de Stiles était exaspérant. « Ecoute, je récupère comme je peux, d'accord ? Avant, j'étais effrayé mais maintenant je me sens comme si cette situation était sous contrôle. Alors ne soit pas rabat-joie **(6)**.

-Je ne suis pas _rabat-joie_ , j'essaie simplement de te garder en sécurité ! » Il pouvait sentir les yeux de Scott sur lui et pratiquement entendre son Bêta lui dire d'arrêter d'être aussi en colère contre Stiles, que le fils Stilinski serait toujours comme ça de toutes manières et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Personne ne pouvait le faire chier comme Stiles le faisait. Le gamin n'écoutait jamais quoi que ce soit et ne faisait jamais ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Si Derek lui demandait de courir, il irait se reposer et resterait passif (il ne pensait jamais au nombre de fois où Stiles l'avait collé et lui avait sauvé la vie). Il essayait constamment d'aider, même s'il était un humain, mortel et fragile et toutes les recherches du monde ne pourraient pas le sauver d'une balle ou d'une flèche d'arbalète dans la tête. Stiles aurait dû être le plus obéissant de tous les membres de la meute. Pas le moins.

« Bien, bien. Je vais rentrer dans la voiture comme un bon garçon. Plus de blagues. » Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge. Ils n'avaient pas fait un demi-mile **(7)** que Stiles rompit le silence tendu : « Alors, pourquoi le sel garde les démons éloignés ? Ils sont inquiets à propos de leurs pression artérielle trop élevée ou… ? »

Derek continua de regarder la route assez longtemps pour donner à Stiles son meilleur air de _'Continue comme ça et je vais te causer des lésions corporelles graves'_ dont il était fier.

« Eh, c'était une question sérieuse. Si tu ne sais pas, tu peux tout simplement admettre…

-Ils ne peuvent pas traverser ce qui et pur puisqu'ils le sont pas. En tous cas, c'est l'explication classique. Je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose sur eux. » _'Alors arrête de toujours poser des questions, arrête de parler'_ était la suite tacite de cette phrase.

« Demain matin, je serai un expert. Rien ne me motive plus à la recherche que d'être moi-même le sujet d'une possession démoniaque. »

Sur le siège arrière, Scott était silencieux. Derek croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur : son expression était inquiète et grave. Donc, il n'y avait qu'un seul idiot dans la voiture.

« Je me demande ce qu'il m'a fait faire. Après tout, je ne me suis pas réveillé dans une mare de sang avec des morceaux de corps. Donc quoi ? » Stiles fit une pause et renifla. « Qu'est-ce que _font_ les démons pendant leur temps libre ? »

Derek avait une bonne réplique cinglante et pleine de clichés mais il préférait ne pas la dire dans la voiture, sinon Stiles n'allais pas la fermer. Alors, il préférait lui laisser _penser_ ce qu'il voulait.

Au lieu de ça, il resta juste concentré sur sa conduite et enleva la pensée stupide ' _Je n'emmènerai jamais la meute à Disneyland'._

Il avait peur d'ouvrir la bouche parce qu'il ignorait si ce serait un rire hystérique ou un cri de rage qui en sortirait.

 _Peut-être devrais-je prendre des putains de vacances. Ces jeunes vont me donner une crise cardiaque à l'âge de trente ans._

 _Pas ces jeunes,_ disait une petite voix dans sa tête, _juste Stiles_.

Il arriva bientôt à la maison des Stilinski sans faire éclater ses vaisseaux sanguins et il ne perdit pas de temps pour remonter par la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles. Alors qu'il grimpait, il pouvait entendre Scott et Stiles parler : ils étaient entrés par la porte d'entrée mais Derek pensait qu'il valait mieux éviter que le shérif ne se rende compte qu'ils rentraient à une heure aussi tardive.

« Tu penses qu'on a besoin de sel kasher **(8)** ou de sel iodé ?

-Comment je pourrais le savoir ? » répondit Scott. « Il suffit d'utiliser les deux. »

Derek ferma la fenêtre lorsqu'il entendit les adolescents entrer.

« Utilise le sel kasher. Je ne veux pas prendre de risques.

-Dois-je juste mettre un léger saupoudrage devant ma fenêtre ou… ou est-ce je devrais en mettre sur moi… »

Bien que Derek ne puisse pas le voir, il était sûr que Stiles se mordait la langue. L'ignorant avec une facilité due à deux années de pratique, il versa une épaisse et généreuse ligne de sel sur les deux rebords de fenêtre et fit la même chose devant la porte.

« Ça devrait suffir. Le démon ne peut pas entrer dans ta chambre maintenant.

-Attends, mais il peut entrer dans la maison ? » Stiles avait ce regard dans les yeux, celui qui était un signe avant-coureur d'énervement.

« Ton père pourrait se poser des questions si nous mettons des lignes de sel devant toutes les entrées.

-Ouais, euh, il pourrait également se poser des questions si je suis possédé par un démon. Je veux dire, si ce démon veut vraiment de moi, je ne vois pas de problème pratique… il pourrait simplement utiliser son corps pour déplacer le sel, non ? Et s'il ne veut pas m'avoir moi spécifiquement, il pourrait juste prendre quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas de potes loups-garous qui peuvent l'aider avec la merde surnaturelle.

-L'alternative est de partir et de te laisser sans défense. » Derek se tourna vers Scott, espérant que ce dernier lui donnerait son appui, ou peut-être pourrait-il juste frapper cet inconscient de Stiles qui n'arrêtait pas de discuter.

« Pense en dehors de ta petite boîte crânienne d'Alpha, » insista Sitles, faisant des gestes qui suggéraient vaguement une sorte de cube. « Nous pourrions planifier un piège pour attraper le démon et le tuer. Ou bien pour faire tout ce que tu veux à ce démon. Comme ça, il ne blessera personne d'autre.

-Oh wow, ouais, quelle idée géniale ! Nous allons simplement faire un piège magique alors que nous connaissons rien à ce sujet et après, j'en sais rien, pourquoi pas jeter une Bible et puis il sera mort. C'est un plan génial, Stiles ! » Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il criait avant que Scott n'ait posé une main sur son bras en lui disant de se taire avant que le shérif ne l'entende.

Il prit un moment pour se calmer, puis poursuivit : « Il suffit de garder le sel ici jusqu'à ce que nous ayons une meilleure idée sur la manière de l'arrêter définitivement. Reste debout toute la nuit à chercher des trucs sur Google si tu veux mais juste… soit en sécurité et je ne m'inquiéterai pas pour toi. »

Le corps entier de Stiles s'était tendu, prêt pour un combat, prenant sa pause caractéristique de défense qui était si puérile et que seul lui pouvait voir comment en tirer profit. Mais lorsque Derek prononça ces derniers mots, si doucement que l'adolescent les avait probablement à peine entendus, l'expression du fils du shérif vacilla entre la confusion, la réalisation, le choc, l'incertitude, jusqu'à l'incrédulité. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes, ce qui signifiait qu'il pensait rapidement à quelque chose et Derek avait la sensation que le cœur de l'adolescent _flottait_.

« Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Mentir pourrait être simple mais s'il le faisait, il se haïrait encore plus. « Je suis inquiet que le démon prenne ton corps et l'utilise pour commettre des meurtres en masse et attirer les chasseurs en ville. Ces chasseurs dont les personnes ne parlent qu'en chuchotant parce qu'ils sont une légende. Nous ne pouvons pas échapper à ce qu'ils font. »

Ça c'était vrai, ou du moins c'était ce qu'il avait entendu. Les histoires variaient selon les loups-garous ivres qui en parlaient, parfois c'était juste une famille de chasseurs, d'autres fois seulement deux frères ou bien un groupe de chasseurs avec une sorte de bar qui servait de Quartier Général mais dans tous les cas, il y avait un point commun : ils étaient sans pitié et avaient une forte aversion à l'encontre des démons.

L'expression chaleureuse de Stiles se refroidit, ses yeux se durcirent et il serra les poings.

« Je ne vais pas bouleverser ton joyeux petit monde.

-Scott, restes avec lui. » Ce ne fut pas une demande et, avant que les adolescents ne puissent répondre, il quitta la pièce en évitant soigneusement le sel, se déplaçant silencieusement afin de se faufiler hors de la maison

* * *

« Il ne voulait pas dire ça, » commença Scott après un silence gêné qui avait été seulement rompu par les bruits de la voiture de Derek qui partait. « Il est inquiet pour toi. Nous le sommes tous. »

Ses mots ne firent que donner la sensation à Stiles d'être vide. Durant un instant, il avait cru à la possibilité que Derek ne le détestait pas mais tolérait seulement sa présence au nom de son amitié avec Scott. Il avait probablement juste essayé de le manipuler en lui donnant des ordres.

« Combien de fois t'as sauvé la vie d'un gars juste pour qu'il te regarde comme si tu n'étais même pas une personne ? » Stiles s'effondra sur la chaise de son bureau. « Peut-être que si je devenais un loup-garou, il pourrait… » pourrait _quoi_ ? Le remarquer ? Faire attention à lui lorsqu'il aboyait ses ordres ou ses menaces ? Ecouter sagement ses conseils ? En fait être comme son ami ? Stiles aurait pu terminer sa phrase avec l'une de ces crises de colère qu'il faisait lorsqu'il avait cinq ans.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu es humain.

-Oh, super, alors c'est juste _moi_ qu'il déteste. Merci.

-Non, je veux dire… regarde, Derek n'est pas le genre de mec à partager ses sentiments. » Stiles leva son regard pour remarquer que Scott l'observait d'un air sincère. « Mais je sais qu'il ne te déteste pas. Tu l'énerves vraiment, parfois, probablement parce que tu prends les choses à la légère alors que c'est grave. Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas un psy. Tu devrais lui parler.

-Eh ouais, parler. J'obtiendrai cinq mots, il me menacera et partira.

-Au moins tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter de ces merdes dans peu de temps. Une fois à l'université, tu n'auras plus besoin de te soucier de lui.

-Et si j'arrêtais de penser à ce démon, je n'aurais même pas besoin de stresser pour la fac. » Stiles se tourna sur sa chaise, faisant un tour de sorte qu'il se retrouve face à son ordinateur portable. « Tu n'as pas besoin de me baby-sitter, j'irai bien.

-Je veux rester. Pour m'assurer que les choses se passent bien. » Scott fouilla dans son sac jusqu'à en sortir son propre ordinateur. « Et je vais t'aider dans les recherches. »

Même avec l'aide de Scott, au lever du soleil, Stiles n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir trouvé de réelles informations sur les démons à part de pures fantaisies. Il y avait juste trop de choses sur tout.

« Si je vois un autre dessin de démon nu, je pourrais vraiment me crever les yeux. Qui pourrait savoir que l'art de la Renaissance était aussi graphique ?

-Je le savais, en fait. Maintenant, je ne remarque même plus les organes génitaux. J'suis totalement blasé, c'est complètement dépourvu d'informations utiles. »

Stiles baissa sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose sur son bureau. « Je suis foutu. Dis-moi comment trouver la manière de tuer un démon ?

-Mis à part le second avènement du Christ ? Rien. Tout ce que je lis dit qu'ils sont des anges déchus. Comment diable peut-on tuer un ange ? »

Il gémit. « Je suppose que je vais me cacher dans ma chambre pour le restant de ma vie.

-Oh, mec, les cours commencent dans deux heures. Je ferais mieux de rentrer chez moi et de me changer.

-S'il te plaît, tues-moi sur le chemin. »

Scott tapota l'épaule de son ami avec sympathie avant de partir sans un mot. Stiles leva la tête pour vérifier que la ligne de sel était bien intacte. Il réalisa qu'il était inutile de se cacher. Dans tous les cas, il devrait manger, prendre une douche et finalement aller en cours et être un putain de lycéen normal en dernière année. Si le démon le prenait, il le prenait. Mieux valait ne pas s'y attarder.

Repoussant ses pensées déprimantes, son esprit hyperactif saisit un autre sujet agréable : Derek Hale. Cette tête de nœud **(9)** avait fait passer à Stiles un mauvais moment pour aucune raison valable. Lorsque les choses allaient bien, quand personne ne voulait tuer personne dans la ville, Derek était presque agréable avec la meute. Il lui arrivait même parfois de _sourire_. Mais jamais à Stiles, même pas lorsqu'il était au top de ses blagues. Chaque fois qu'il était près de Derek, ce dernier disait des méchancetés et faisait toujours de mauvaises choses. Avoir une belle _pensée_ pour l'Alpha ne pourrait que faire empirer les choses.

Stiles savait que pendant un certain temps il avait trouvé des personnes attirantes et que pour lui, le sexe n'avait rien à voir avec l'attirance. Il avait passé tant d'années à se languir de Lydia qui lui avait fallu jusqu'à ses seize ans pour réaliser tout ça. Mais après, lorsqu'il avait décidé d'être honnête avec elle, elle avait continué à le tenir à distance et son intérêt romantique pour elle s'était fané. Stiles n'avait pas pris son rejet personnellement, elle n'était tout simplement pas pour lui.

Une fois que son béguin pour Lydia se fut transformé en un simple souvenir, il avait commencé à s'avouer que certains gars étaient franchement chauds. Et que lui, il était… eh bien, il était _lui-même_ , il n'avait aucune expérience sexuelle ni avec des gars, ni avec des filles. Et depuis Lydia, il n'avait pas de réels sentiments pour qui que ce soit.

Sauf peut-être un petit béguin pour _Derek_. Derek avec son joli visage stupide, ses magnifiques yeux et ses gros muscles. Derek qui était toujours magnifique dans son tee-shirt, comme s'il sortait d'une douche. Derek qui regardait Stiles comme Lydia le faisait.

Peut-être avait-il quelques foutus problèmes mentaux pour être attiré par des gens avec lesquels il n'avait aucune chance. Ou peut-être avait-il juste peur parce qu'il ne possédait aucune expérience avec les rencontre et qu'il ne voyait pas comment y faire face. Admirer une personne sexy de loin était sûr, facile. D'ailleurs, il avait des choses beaucoup plus importantes auxquelles il devait se soucier au lieu de ses relations. Comme garder Scott loin des chasseurs et décider dans quelle université il allait aller. Et plus récemment, chercher une solution pour se débarrasser d'un démon.

Alors qu'il marchait à l'extérieur, tentant de ne pas regarder par-dessus son épaule, Stiles constata que Derek avait en effet envoyé quelqu'un pour s'occuper de sa Jeep : elle était dans l'allée, les clés dans le contact. Une fois dans sa voiture, il se reposa la tête contre le volant, ressentant la tension d'avoir été éveillé toute la nuit sans aide chimique autre qu'un certain nombre malsain de boissons énergiques.

« Traverse juste ce truc, » marmonna-t-il. « Ensuite, tu pourras dormir jusqu'à ta mort. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu't'en pense, FBI ?

-Pourquoi le FBI ferait des enquêtes d'investigation ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose de mieux ici, » Sam fouillait dans leur boîte de fausses cartes d'identités.

« Peut-être devrions-nous juste traîner, parler aux habitant. Regarder si les restaus ont une bonne tarte. » Dean vérifia son téléphone : pas de nouveaux appels. Cas était la seule personne autre que Sam qui avait son numéro. A cause des runes gravées sur leurs côtes, l'ange aurait dû les appeler pour savoir où ils étaient.

Sam fit semblant de ne pas remarquer ce qu'il faisait. Dean était beaucoup plus protecteur de Cas depuis leur période au Purgatoire.

Dean savait qu'il était stupide – Cas était un ange – mais il était toujours inquiet lorsque ce dernier disparaissait. Au fond, il était terrifié que Cas ne revienne jamais, soit parce qu'il était ennuyé de traîner avec des humains, soit parce qu'il avait fait face à quelque chose d'assez puissant pour mettre fin à la vie d'un ange.

« Un de ces jours, nous devrions commencer à manger sainement. Il est possible que nous puissions vieillir. »

Aucun d'eux n'y croyait, bien sûr. Un jour, quelque chose leur arriverait et Cas ne serait pas là pour leur sauver la vie. Pourquoi le ferait-il, d'ailleurs ? L'ange pourrait leur rendre visite au paradis, ce serait plus simple que sur Terre. Jusque-là, cependant, ils continueraient de chasser, de se battre contre les ténèbres parce que rester en vie était aussi simple que de quitter la mafia. Pourtant, entre Dean et une mort précoce, il y avait une tarte, la route toute à eux et la satisfaction de sauver des vies.

Dans cette ville, les choses étaient trop belles pour être vraies, ce qui signifiait que quelque chose de mauvais était sur le point d'arriver à ceux qui y habitaient.

Finalement, ils s'installèrent et passèrent une journée ou deux à juste se mêler avec les personnes du quartier. Pas de sang n'avait été répandu, à ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, donc ils avaient le luxe d'une petite marge de manœuvre. Selon le journal, vingt personnes avaient réussi à voir leur vœu le plus cher se réaliser et c'était seulement ce qui avait été écrit.

« Peut-être une sorte de porte-bonheur ? »

Ils étaient assis dans un coin à un endroit appelé _Mom's Diner_ **(10)** à discuter de différentes théories. Des livres et des journaux étaient ouverts devant eux.

« Ou un démon des croisements. Certaines de ces personnes étaient à la porte de la mort, il n'est pas difficile d'imaginer vendre une âme pour ça.

-Et que dirais-tu pour gagner à la loterie ? Cinq personnes ici l'ont gagnée ces deux dernières semaines.

-Les démons des croisements ne sont généralement pas prolifiques. »

Attirer l'attention sur eux était un excellent moyen d'être envoyé par des chasseurs en enfer. De tous les démons, ceux des croisements étaient sans doute les moins dangereux – généralement, ils ne sortaient pas pour tuer des gens juste pour le fun – mais les dommages à long terme sur les humains étaient immenses. Dean en connaissait le prit, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un ait à le payer, pas pour dix misérables années de bonheur. Mieux valait mourir et avoir la possibilité d'aller au paradis.

« La manière la plus simple de le savoir serait de demander à une de ces personnes. Les gagnants de la loterie, non. Ils ne feraient pas confiance à des étrangers pour parler.

-Mais tu sais qui aime parler de ces choses avec des étrangers ? Des personnes qui pensent que Dieu est intervenu dans leur vie. Tu n'as pas dit qu'il y avait une famille avec un enfant qui a été guéri de la leucémie ?

-Journalistes ? » Dean termina le dernier morceau de sa tarte. « Pour une revue chrétienne ? »

« Ça me semble pas mal. » Sam fit signe à la serveuse, lui demandant l'addition avec un sourire charismatique.

Alors qu'ils partaient, Dean sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il souriait alors qu'il décrochait. « Eh Cas. Tu t'es décidé à descendre ton cul d'emplumé sur Terre ? On est dans une ville appelée Beacon Hills, en Californie. »

Au moment où ils entrèrent dans l'Impala, Cas les attendait, l'air serein. « Je faisais pousser des roses bleue, mais aucun humain ne les verra. Sauf si vous voulez que je vous en rapporte ?

-Non merci, on est sur un job là. »

Sam et Dean lui expliquèrent rapidement la situation, mais il avait un air ennuyé, indifférent.

« Je ne vois pas le problème, » dit-il enfin. « Ces gens sont plus heureux maintenant.

-Mais s'il y a en jeu des démons des croisements bourrés aux stéroïdes…

-Ils ont pris leurs propres décisions. Le libre-arbitre est tout pour les humains, jusqu'à leur mort. Qui sommes-nous pour les empêcher de l'utiliser ? »

Les nouvelles perspectives de Cas sur l'univers n'avaient jamais était aussi ennuyeuses aux yeux de Dean. D'une certaine manière, c'était pire que sa période avec les abeilles. « Ils ont sans doute était mal informés.

-Et si le responsable était un ange ?

-Est-ce le cas ? » Cette pensée ne lui était jamais venu mais avec le désordre dans le paradis, il était possible qu'un ange ait dit _« merde »_ aux ordres et ait décidé de sauver une ville.

Parce que les bonnes choses arrivent aux bonnes personnes. _Bien évidemment_.

Le sourire de Cas était d'une tristesse déchirante. « Non. Si vous me donnez un moment, je trouverais ce qui se passe. »

Les frères Winchester s'assirent dans l'Impala quelques instants. Dean tapait ses pouces contre le volant et Sam regardait au travers la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vide. Le silence entre eux n'était pas gênant – il ne l'avait jamais été – et Dean continua son geste jusqu'à ce que l'ange réapparaisse derrière eux.

« C'est un démon des croisements, » déclara Cas sans préambule. « Il a marqué plus de cinquante âmes dans cette ville.

-Cinquante ?! Ça doit être bien au-dessus de la moyenne. » Les yeux de Sam étaient écarquillés d'incrédulité.

-En effet.

-Eh bien, ça devrait être simple. » Dean démarra la voiture. « Retournons au motel nous reposer, nous n'attraperons pas cette pute ce soir. »

* * *

 **3**

Lorsqu'il tomba pour la troisième fois consécutive sur la messagerie vocale de Stiles, l'inquiétude tordait l'estomac de Scott et se retournait sous la peur à tel point qu'il pourrait en vomir. Son meilleur ami ne s'était pas montré ce matin-là et personne n'avait dit à Scott que le fils du shérif était allé au lycée.

« Oh mon Dieu, Stiles, où t'es ? Décroche ce putain de téléphone, » supplia-t-il avant de composer de nouveau le numéro.

Messagerie vocale.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ pensa-t-il désespérément. _Je l'ai laissé seul et maintenant il a disparu._

La sonnerie sonna mais Scott l'ignora pour se diriger vers sa place de parking. Certaines choses étaient plus importantes que ses cours et Stiles en faisait partie. Il envoya un sms à Allison afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait mais il n'osait pas envoyer de message à la meute.

Non, pas à la meute. A _Derek_. Parce que Scott savait qu'il était foutu et il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir une discussion avec l'Alpha.

Ce qui importait à cet instant était de trouver Stiles et non de s'asseoir en se haïssant pour attendre que les choses se passent. De plus, il y avait une forte chance que l'adolescent soit encore dans sa chambre, endormi, et qu'il avait été trop crevé pour avoir entendu son portable sonner. Scott devait être sûr de la situation avant d'appeler la meute.

Ses espoirs furent anéantis lorsqu'il arriva à la maison des Stilinski et qu'il ne vit aucun signe de la Jeep. Elle avait été là lorsqu'il était parti ce matin-là, donc Stiles avait dû sortir – sans doute pour aller en cours – et puis quelques chose avait dû d'arriver.

« Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde ! » Scott prit son téléphone et appela Derek. Si certaines choses étaient plus importantes que ses cours, certaines choses l'étaient encore plus que sa propre fierté.

* * *

« Tu l'as laissé seul. » Derek ne criait pas.

Il se retenait réellement de prendre Scott par les épaules et de le balancer contre un arbre jusqu'à ce que les choses rentrent dans l'ordre.

« Oui, je l'ai laissé seul et je suis désolé… Je sais que c'était stupide mais on devait aller en cours et il a dit qu'il irait bien…

-Et maintenant, un démon a son corps et n'est sans doute pas prêt à le lui rendre. Pas maintenant qu'il sait qu'il doit se tenir loin de nous.

-Mec, je _sais_. Arrêtons de parler et réglons ça. Nous devons le trouver. » La voix de Scott était tellement perdue, faible et désespérée que la colère de Derek se calma : son Bêta avait raison. Tous les cris du monde ne résoudraient pas leur problème.

Avant que l'un d'eux n'eût le temps de commencer à élaborer un plan, le téléphone de Scott sonna. Avec une expression d'abord choquée puis soulagée, presque euphorique, le jeune McCall répondit :

« Stiles ! Où es-tu ?!

-Au lycée, et toi ? »

Derek pouvait facilement entendre la voix de l'adolescent et, si son expression restait impassible comme toujours, intérieurement il était si heureux qu'il pourrait en rire.

« On te cherchait. Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là ce matin ?

-Je me suis endormi, je viens juste d'arriver. Je t'ai à peine manqué. »

Derek était trop distrait pour rester en colère contre Scott, il ressentait même soulagé et lui proposa de l'emmener au lycée. Il regretta sa gentillesse lorsque, dès qu'ils furent sur la route, Scott commença à parler. Ce n'était pas mauvais en soi, mais il commençait à parler de _sentiments_. Comme si c'était approprié comme petite discussion.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dérange à ce point chez Stiles ?

-Il ne sait pas comment apprécier le _silence_ , » répondit immédiatement Derek, appuyant volontairement sur le dernier mot, espérant que Scott comprenne ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« Allez, je suis sérieux. Ça le dérange vraiment, cette manière dont tu le traites. Il a tellement fait pour nous, pour toi et pour la meute. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est du respect. »

Au lieu de répondre, Derek se concentra plus que nécessaire sur sa conduite. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Son réflexe était de se défendre, de prétendre qu'il respectait Stiles, qu'il l'appréciait mais Scott ne le croirait pas. Derek n'agissait pas comme s'il se souciait du fils du shérif. Le gamin le rendait fou la moitié du temps, il était un expert dans le domaine de le faire chier mais, à chaque fois que la vie de Stiles était en danger, même si c'était des blessures mineures, l'Alpha faisait en sorte que ça ne se reproduise plus.

La pensée d'une vie sans Stiles serait aussi étrangère pour lui qu'une vie sans sa meute. Il se souvenait avoir été seul pendant plusieurs années sombres après que sa famille ait été tuée et lui et sa sœur avaient dérivé de plus en plus loin, sombrant dans les ténèbres et l'apathie mais, parfois, il avait l'impression que le cauchemar prenait la place de la réalité. Il pleurait encore pour sa famille, même si ses blessures étaient vieilles.

Stiles n'était pas le seul humain de la meute : Allison, Lydia et Danny connaissaient leur existence et passaient du temps avec eux, les aidaient lorsque la meute avait besoin d'eux. Mais Stiles était différent. Stiles était le genre de personne à risquer sa vie pour sauver un homme qui avait toujours était distant et méchant. Il était du genre à tenir un loup-garou paralysé pendant deux heures dans une piscine d'une profondeur de plus de deux mètres d'eau **(11)** , les maintenant tous les deux vivants alors qu'il aurait été bien plus _facile_ pour lui de se sauver. Il pouvait transformer une incroyable douleur en blague, continuer de bouger, continuer à vivre. L'Alpha ne détestait pas Stiles, il l'admirait.

Lorsque Derek était avec lui, il se rappelait tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas être. Il se mettait en colère après le jeune homme parce qu'il était trop parfait à ses yeux et montrait à Derek tout ce qu'il détestait chez sa propre personne.

Il aurait pu dire tout cela à Scott mais avant qu'il ne soit capable de pouvoir traduire ses sentiments en mots, ils arrivèrent au lycée et Scott n'attendit pas avant de sortir de la voiture.

C'était bien, se raisonna Derek. Il aurait semblé stupide.

* * *

Alors que Dean mettait une photo de lui dans une petite boîte, son esprit pensa une nouvelle fois aux différents articles qu'il avait lus sur cette ville, ceux qui ne concernaient pas le démon des croisements. « On ne pourrait pas vivre ici, » commenta-t-il.

Ils étaient assis dans leur chambre de motel, se préparant pour la nuit.

« Pourquoi ? » Sam ne voyait pas en quoi c'était évident – ils avaient voyagé tout le temps et s'installer serait trop étrange pour qu'ils s'y habituent.

« Merde, il se passe des trucs étrange ici depuis des années. Des meurtres en série soi-disant déguisés en attaques d'animaux. Rien à rajouter.

-C'est sans doute à cause des loups-garous qui vivent ici, » commenta Cas en levant une chaîne de fleurs qu'il avait tissée pour admirer son travail.

« Euh, loups-garous ? » Sam ferma la boîte qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Oui… eh bien, c'est la manière dont ils s'appellent eux-mêmes. Ils ne sont pas comme ceux que vous connaissez… ils ne sont pas du genre friands de tuer.

-Et ils ont tué des gens ?

-Je ne sais pas. » Il haussa les épaules et plaça les fleurs sur la tête de Dean qui roula des yeux mais qui lui permit cette excentricité, y étant habitué. « C'est juste une supposition.

-Mais ils sont ici ? Combien sont-ils ? A quel point sont-ils dangereux…

-J'en ai remarqué six mais leur dangerosité, » il fit une pause. « Difficile à dire. Ils portent une malédiction différente que les créatures que votre père vous a appris à chasser.

-D'accord, » répondit lentement Sam. « Nous allons nous occuper du démon puis nous verrons ça. »

Dean acquiesça. « Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec cette ville ? »

* * *

Derek aurait dû rentrer chez lui après avoir laissé Scott mais il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée d'être assis, seul, en attendant qu'un autre problème n'arrive. Alors, il avait conduit jusqu'à un petit parc à seulement quelques kilomètres du lycée et s'était assis sur un banc : au moins, de cette manière, il était plus proche d'eux, de sa meute et de Stiles.

Personne d'autre n'était là parce qu'il faisait froid en cette journée. Derek était fier – il imaginait qu'il avait l'air effrayant assis seul à cet endroit, le regard perdu dans le lointain, immobile pendant des heures. Un livre de poche était dans son manteau, mais son esprit agité ne pourrait pas se concentrer dessus. Alors, il se contenta d'attendre.

La journée de cours finirait bientôt et après… après quoi ? Il avait besoin de réponses, de savoir comment se débarrasser du démon définitivement. Scott lui avait dit très tôt ce matin-là qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à trouver de solution. Les seules personnes dont ils étaient sûrs qu'ils sauraient quelque chose étaient les chasseurs de démons et il était extrêmement dangereux de partir à la recherche de ce genre de personnes. Sans mentionner qu'il avait une petite idée de comment les rencontrer pour se débarrasser du démon.

Le bruit d'un battement d'ailes attira son attention. Il se tourna pour voir ce qui avait fait ce bruit qui semblait venir d'un grand oiseau. Mais la seule chose qu'il vit fut un homme debout à quelques pas de lui. Derek l'ignorait presque – qui était-il pour juger un autre gars qui se trouvait dans ce pars, un après-midi, un jour de semaine ? – mais les vêtements de l'homme étaient trop étranges.

Subrepticement, il observa de nouveau l'individu : il portait une sorte d'uniforme qui rappelait à Derek les habits d'un hôpital psychiatrique avec des pantoufles. Mais il portait également un trench-coat. Soudain, Derek croisa le regard de l'homme. Au lieu de le regarder de loin comme le faisaient la plupart des personnes, l'étranger sourit et commença à se rapprocher.

« La création de Dieu n'est-elle pas magnifique ? »

 _Oh super, un religieux cinglé,_ pensa le loup-garou. _Mieux vaut s'en débarrasser._

« Je ne crois pas en Dieu.

-Tes croyances ne sont pas pertinentes. » L'homme s'assit à l'autre bout du banc. « Bien que je comprenne pourquoi vous n'y croyez pas.

-Vous êtes-vous échappé d'un hôpital psychiatrique ? » Derek était impoli, il le savait mais si ça faisait fuir l'autre, alors ça en valait le coup.

« Pas exactement. Techniquement, on ne m'y a jamais admis. C'était il y a des années. Ils ont sans doute arrêté de me chercher.

-Qui êtes- _vous_ ? » questionna Derek, déconcerté par l'homme assis à ses côtés.

« Castiel, un ange du Seigneur. Bien que je ne suis pas censé le dire aux personnes que je croise. Dean dit que je me ferais passer pour un fou.

-Dean a raison. » Derek se leva. « Ayez une belle vie, Castiel.

-Vous aussi, Derek Hale. »

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il arriva à sa voiture et qu'il commença à conduire que l'Alpha réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais donné son nom à l'homme.

Les cours étaient terminés au moment où il arriva : il vit Scott et Stiles marcher vers la Jeep de ce dernier. Pas de crise pour le moment. Bien. Il envoya un sms à son Bêta et lui dit qu'il allait les rejoindre chez le fils Stilinski le plus rapidement possible.

 _Ne le laisse pas seul !_ ajouta-t-il à la fin en appuyant plus fort que nécessaire sur les touches comme s'il voulait forcer le message à rendre Scott obéissant.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la maison, il se gara un peu plus loin dans la rue : Monsieur Stilinski ne le détestait pas vraiment mais il ne lui faisait certainement pas confiance. Derek ne pouvait pas vraiment blâmer l'homme : il avait été impliqué dans tellement d'histoires sombres depuis son retour à Beacon Hills que son nom était gravé de manière à ce qu'il fasse mauvaise impression.

L'Alpha s'approcha de la maison des Stilinski lorsque la Jeep arriva. Il hocha la tête en un salut à Scott. Il attendit impatiemment qu'ils sortent de la voiture pour se retrouver dans la chambre entourée de sel. Il était conscient du fait qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas combattre un démon mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être sur ses gardes. S'il venait à lui, il pourrait faire _quelque chose._

« Il n'y a pas de démon, Derek. Tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça. » répondit Scott en portant son sac sur ses épaules. « Les cours étaient normaux : ennuyeux.

-Bref. » Stiles ferma la porte de la Jeep et sourit aux deux autres. « Des nouvelles de mon petit problème de démon ?

-Non. Scott m'a dit que vous n'aviez pas eu de chance dans vos recherches. Nous allons simplement continuer à chercher. » L'effluve maintenant familier du soufre se faisait sentir et il combattit l'envie de froncer son nez.

« Finalement, les dieux de Google vont nous aider. » Stiles commença à marcher vers la porte d'entrée. Scott bougea pour le suivre mais fut coupé dans son élan par le bras de Derek qui empêchait son Bêta d'avancer.

Il pouvait sentir son sang se glacer dans ses veines – il avait toujours pensé que c'était un stupide cliqué mais cela sonnait comme une vérité à cet instant.

« Ce n'est pas Stiles, » gronda-t-il. Si on lui avait demandé comment il le savait, que l'adolescent avait disparu et que quelque chose occupait son corps, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait répondre.

Quelque chose dans la manière dont se déplaçait le faux Stiles… c'était trop fluide, trop à l'aise dans ce corps. Ce qui était assez ironique puisque le gamin était plus maladroit qu'un démon dans sa propre enveloppe charnelle. Mais c'était le démon qui se tenait debout, parfaitement immobile, pendant qu'il parlait.

Le Stiles que Derek connaissait ne pouvait pas dire une demi-phrase sans gesticuler, gigoter ou jouer avec quoi que ce soit. Il était un paquet d'énergie. Mais la _chose_ qui se déplaçait près d'eux était calme, sereine.

Le démon s'arrêta, se tourna vers eux, souriant. « Oh, je vois que vous avez remarquez. Désolé, je me doutais bien que l'un d'entre vous le devinerait. J'espérais continuer à me faire passer pour votre gentil camarade mais… » Ses yeux devinrent rouge – entièrement, pas seulement les iris – « … je vais devoir y aller. Le boulot m'attend et je ne peux pas vous permettre de le ruiner avec votre petite histoire de loup-garou. _Ciao_. »

Il était parti avant même que Derek ou Scott n'aient pu bouger : il était parti et ils eurent la sensation de chuter dans les profondeurs de la Terre.

* * *

« Je suis le pire ami qui n'ait jamais existé, » murmura Scott en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. « Comment aies-je pu ne _pas_ le remarquer ?

-Tu as eu cours avec lui ? Est-ce que tu l'as vu avant qu'il n'ait quitté le lycée ? » Derek connaissait déjà la réponse mais il voulait l'entendre de la voix de Scott.

« Non, mais…

-Mais quoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce que Stiles soit Stiles. Tu étais avec lui pendant quinze minutes et la plupart du temps tu devais sans doute envoyer des textos à Allison…

-Justement… je savais qu'il y avait un démon dehors, j'aurais dû…

-Non. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il n'y avait rien que nous aurions pu faire. » Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas trop l'air d'une personne qui tentait de se convaincre elle-même.

La meute tout entière était rassemblée. Tous avaient des airs graves et silencieux alors qu'ils attendaient les ordres.

« Nous allons nous séparer et le chercher dans toute la ville. Cherchez son parfum et l'odeur du soufre. »

Le miracle des miracles : personne ne discutait ses ordres. Pas même Jackson. Ils étaient tous d'accord pour affronter l'enfer.

« Qu'allons-nous dire à son père ? » demanda Scott qui était encore avec lui.

« Qu'il est resté dormir chez toi, pour l'instant.

-Et si nous ne le revoyons pas demain ? » Au moins, c'était vendredi. « Derek… et si jamais on…

- _Nous le trouverons_. » Il pouvait sentir ses yeux rougeoyer et ses doigts le démanger pour devenir des griffes mais il devait se contrôler. « Maintenant, allez-y ! »

Scott et les autres sortirent mais Derek resta immobilisé par la peur durant un long moment. Sa meute avait beau être une collection d'adolescents qui avaient assez de problèmes pour alimenter un feuilleton pendant une décennie, ils n'étaient tout de même pas des incapables. Ils trouveraient Stiles. Ils chercheraient à comprendre comment exorciser le démon.

Il monta dans sa voiture et partit en direction de la forêt, sans se soucier des limites de vitesse.

* * *

Creuser des trous en plein milieu de la nuit n'avait rien de nouveau pour les Winchester et, maintenant, l'acte d'enterrer des choses dans un carrefour était presque normal.

« Parfois, je me pose des questions à propos de nous, Sammy, » commenta Dean alors qu'il recouvrait sa petite boîte avec du gravier. « Je me demande combien de fois tu pourrais vendre ton âme sans son accord.

-Je pense que ton âme est, techniquement, bien décrochée maintenant ?

-Je suis allé en enfer, au paradis, dans le Purgatoire. Je devrais écrire des guides. »

Cas n'était pas avec eux. Les frères Winchester pensait que la présence d'un ange pourrait dissuader un démon de se montrer. Alors, ils étaient seulement deux frères dans la nuit froide, attendant que le démon arrive. Puisqu'ils étaient plutôt connus par la plupart des démons, surtout lorsqu'ils conduisaient leur Impala, Dean avait décidé de laisser la voiture au motel et de marcher quelques kilomètres jusqu'au carrefour. Ils avaient même enterrés deux boîtes, juste pour être sûr, qu'il n'y aura pas de soupçon quant à leur identité. Les pièges démoniaques étaient autour de la zone, il ne manquait plus que le démon leur rende visite.

Un fusil de chasse et diverses autres armes étaient rangées dans le manteau de Dean. Il avait pris un moment pour apprécier le fait que c'était l'hiver : en été, ce n'était pas aussi facile pour travailler.

« Que puis-je faire pour ces deux beaux gentlemen ce soir ? »

A l'unisson, les frères se retournèrent : Dean fut surpris d'entendre la voix d'un homme et il le fut encore plus en voyant un gamin debout. Les démons des croisements prenaient généralement la forme d'une belle femme, sans doute parce que les hommes étaient plus susceptibles de vendre leurs âmes ou quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ce cas-là. Mais celui-ci était dans le corps d'un adolescent, avait un air faussement innocent avec de grands yeux brun doré et un sourire amical.

Dean et Sam se tenaient au milieu des pièges.

« Nous cherchons à sauter plusieurs classes sociales. Nous sommes fatigués d'être de sales pauvres. »

Les frères Winchester semblaient effectivement pauvres avec leurs vêtements usés. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait besoin de vêtements de marque ou de signes particuliers.

« Vous connaissez le prix ? »

Sam hocha la tête. « Nos âmes. »

« Dans dix ans, vous paierez le prix. Jusque-là, ce sera de beaux yachts et du sexe avec des célébrités. »

Le démon se déplaçait lentement vers eux : Dean eut un léger mouvement de recul alors que l'autre avançait d'un pas, il avait l'air d'une personne qui avait peur. Une fois qu'il fut hors du cercle, il laissa tomber son masque et sourit.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que moi et Sammy on préfère simplement vivre notre petite vie. Nous pouvons toujours braquer une banque au pire. »

Le démon tenta d'avancer de nouveau mais il en était incapable. Son expression changea instantanément, passant de l'amusement à une rage livide. Ses yeux devinrent rouges et toute humanité disparut de sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?!

-Tu dois être nouveau, » commenta Sam, rejoint pas Dean, debout près du piège démoniaque.

« Nous sommes les Winchester. Peut-être as-tu déjà entendu parler de nous ? »

Sa peau pâle ne fit que pâlir davantage.

« Tout le monde entend parler de voix. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous venez m'emmerder. Je suis un homme d'affaires honnête.

-Tu t'es un peu trop empressé de voler des âmes. Donc on est là, mon pote. » Dean tira un couteau recouvert de runes de sa veste et joua avec, les bras croisés. « C'est une erreur. Je sais ce que ces gens en ont pour dix ans.

-Je ne peux pas les libérer de leurs contrats. » Le démon tentait de paraître désinvolte mais il y avait dans ses yeux la sauvagerie que l'on voyait dans les yeux d'un animal pris au piège.

« Ton patron le peut, lui. Peut-être devrions-nous l'appeler, lui dire que vous avez été un peu méchant. »

Ils avaient une relation assez cordiale avec Crowley. Une sorte de trêve.

« C'est plus grand que vous, ce à quoi vous vous mêlez, Winchester. Alors pourquoi ne peut-on pas juste nous séparer maintenant et partir dans des directions différentes ? »

Dean et Sam se regardèrent brièvement avant d'éclater de rire.

« Mon vieux, » dit finalement Dean, « Je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit mais _rien_ n'est plus grand que nous. Ça, c'est notre monde mec. Nous le protégeons.

-Mais depuis que tu as commencé à jouer au méchant de James Bond avec nous, on va avoir besoin de toi pour que tu nous dises tout de ton plan diabolique. » Sam croisa ses bras.

« Je détesterais avoir à l'utiliser, » dit-il en agitant un couteau. « Ou ça. » Il prit une fiole d'eau bénite dans sa poche. « Donc nous pouvons faire une discuter gentiment ou alors nous pouvons te forcer à nous dire tout ce qu'il se passe ici et nous appelerons Crowley pour avoir une agréable conversation avec lui.

-Crowley ? » le démon commença à rire. « Vous pensez que c'est _lui_ qui détient ces contrats ? »

Les yeux de Dean cillèrent jusqu'à rencontrer ceux de Sam : les yeux de son frère trahissaient un soupçon de confusion mais ils conservaient tous les deux des visages indéchiffrables. Ils avaient une réputation à tenir, après tout.

« Alors qui les a ?

-Bonjour les garçons. Ça fait un bail. » Dean reconnut la voix féminine traînante. Il se retourna et vit Meg. « Où est ton p'tit copain l'ange ?

-Quelque part, » répondit Dean, nullement ennuyé par son insinuation. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans un endroit aussi paumé ?

-Tu retiens mon petit sous-fifre dans un piège. Que direz-vous de le laisser partir, en souvenir du bon vieux temps ?

-Tu parles du temps où tu essayais de nous tuer, nous et notre père ? » La voix de Sam était dure. « Où d'un autre bon vieux temps ?

-Aïe, quelqu'un s'est levé du mauvais pied ce matin. Je parle du temps où je vous aidais, les garçons. Quand je veillais sur votre petit animal de compagnie blessé, l'ange.

-On ne peut pas simplement le laisser partir, Meg.

-Voyons, parfois, des membres de mon troupeau s'égarent. Je vais le remettre dans le droit chemin, parole de scout.

-Et que dirais-tu d'annuler ces contrats et nous te rappellerons ?

-Oh, j'aime quand vous me faites de telles demandes. Mais je m'en passerai.

-Tu le remettras vraiment dans le droit chemin ? » questionna Sam, relevant son fusil de chasse.

« Je promets que je vais rappeler mon garçon, nous pouvons juste partir. Je pensais que nous allions être civilisés maintenant.

-Euh… » commença le démon des croisements, mais Meg le coupa :

« Chut chéri, laisse les adultes parler.

-Juste, rends les âmes, je fermerai mon annonce sur Craigslist **(13)** ou tout ce que tu veux mais laisse…

-Attendez, _Craigslist_ ? Sérieusement ? » Sam fixait le démon, incrédule.

« Tu sais, c'est pas si surprenant, » commenta Dean dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Meg, _sors-moi de là !_ »

Avant que Dean puisse demander pourquoi la voix du démon était si aigüe et désespérée, quelque chose s'écrasa contre les arbres au bord de la route et rugit dans leur direction.

 _Putain de merde_ , pensa-t-il, ses mains se déplaçant pour ranger son couteau et sortir son pistolet, celui chargé avec de réelles balles et pas juste des balles de sel. _C'est un putain de loup-garou !_ Ce n'était pas le genre de monstre qui tuait d'après Cas. Cette chose semblait toute droit sortie d'un film de série B des années 80.

« Idiot ! » cria Meg avant de donner un coup de pied dans le bord extérieur du piège à démon, le brisant. Une demi-seconde plus tard, les deux démons avaient disparu, laissant les Winchester seuls face à la créature.

Il sentit l'épaule de Sam contre la sienne : le plus jeune des Winchester avait également son arme et était prêt à tirer sur le monstre. Mais quoi que ce soit – un loup-garou semblait être le terme exact, après tout – ils arrêtèrent de charger leurs armes lorsque les démons eurent disparus.

« Cas, » murmura Dean. « Tu ne pourrais pas nous filer un p'tit coup de main ? »

Le chasseur n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il faudrait au monstre pour se décider à risquer quelques coups de balles pour un bon repas et les bouffer.

Pendant un instant, Dean ferma les yeux dans l'espoir que Castiel vienne. Il sentit la main ferme de l'ange sur son épaule et celle de son frère puis, ils étaient de retour dans leur chambre du motel.

Il aurait juré avoir entendu le hurlement lugubre d'un loup à cette distance mais c'était sans doute les nerfs.

« Eh bien, voilà une nouvelle pour le journal, » soupira Sam en s'asseyant sur le lit. « Merci.

-De rien, » sourit l'ange.

« On doit trouver comment tuer cette chose avant qu'on ne l'ajoute à notre liste. Des idées, Cas ?

-Non. »

Il avait ce regard. Celui qu'il avait en général avant de disparaître. Il semblait agité et nerveux.

Dans ces moments, Dean se rappelait ce qu'avait été Cas avant. Il se rappelait l'ange qui n'avait jamais reculé face à un combat. Une douleur se fit ressentir dans sa poitrine mais elle n'avait rien à voir avec l'adrénaline.

« Ok. » Dean commença à vider son manteau des armes. « Qu'est-ce qu't'en penses, Sammy, tu penses que c'était une coïncidence ?

-Le… euh… le loup-garou ? Pourquoi ça ne le serait pas ?

-Il semblait énervé contre ces démons. Peut-être que ça ne lui plaisait pas qu'un autre prédateur se trouve sur son territoire.

-Ou bien il est énervé que cette chose prenne des âmes. Peut-être que quelqu'un qu'il connaît a fait un contrat ?

-Un seul moyen d'en être sûr. On doit le trouver sous sa forme humaine. »

Lorsque Dean regarda autour de lui et qu'il rangeait ses armes, il ne fut pas surpris de voir que son frère était la seule autre personne présente dans la chambre du motel.

* * *

Au moment où la meute l'eut rejoignit, Derek était de nouveau humain, habillé et se tenait debout dans un cercle étrange qui semblait rempli par de vagues symboles sataniques.

« Stiles était là, » commença-t-il. « Mais il y avait un autre démon et deux hommes. C'étaient des chasseurs, le genre auxquels on n'a aucune envie de se frotter. »

Il avait choisi de ne pas leur parler de l'homme qui avait appelé un ange, ce qui était assez confus pour lui. Derek n'était pas prêt à admettre que ce qu'il avait vu était un ange, mais les chasseurs s'en étaient allé par des moyens magiques, évidemment.

« Ils sont venus à pieds. Nous pouvons les suivre, les trouver et découvrir ce que nous avons besoin de savoir à propos des démons.

Erica prenait des photos du cercle avec son téléphone. « Ça pourrait avoir un lien avec tout ça.

-Je pense que ça a piégé Stiles. Le démon. Il ne pouvait pas en sortir jusqu'à ce que l'autre démon brise le cercle.

-C'est bon à savoir. » Elle rangea son téléphone

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Scott.

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser ces chasseurs savoir qui nous sommes mais nous avons besoin d'informations. Erica, trouve-les. » Il n'avait pas besoin d'élaborer quoi que ce soit d'autre comme plan, elle devrait gagner la confiance des chasseurs, ou du moins leur faire baisser leur garde. Elle renifla l'air et se mit en route en direction de la ville.

« Et nous ? »

Derek regarda sa meute : il était minuit passé et ils avaient tous l'air épuisé. « Rentrez chez vous, allez vous reposer. Je vous appellerais si j'ai besoin de vous.

-Doit-on vraiment la laisser y aller seule ? » Boyd jeta un coup d'œil nerveux dans la direction où Erica avait disparu.

« Je vais la suivre et m'assurer qu'elle soit en sécurité. Dans la matinée, nous continuerons nos recherches pour retrouver Stiles mais pour le moment nous n'arriverons à rien. » dit l'Alpha en regardant Scott. Il savait que ce Bêta était le plus susceptible de faire complètement abstraction de ses ordres pour chercher son ami jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement. « Je vous tiendrai au courant. Maintenant, rentrez chez vous. »

C'est ce qu'ils firent, bien que Scott semblât clairement mécontent. Derek ne pouvait pas le forcer à faire quoi que ce soit mais pour l'heure, il devait se focaliser sur Erica. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour la rattraper. Elle se tenait debout dans le parking de motel.

« Les odeurs sont plus confuses ici, » admit-elle. « Je n'arrive pas à savoir dans quelle chambre ils sont.

-Nous pouvons examiner les voitures. Ils ont dû se garer quelque part par ici. »

Le vif instinct de Derek lui donnait envie de retrouver le plus vite possible ces chasseurs pour obtenir le plus rapidement des informations sur la manière de trouver Stiles et de le sauver. Mais il savait qu'il devrait en tenir informée la meute. Il n'avait jamais été un professeur de patience et même à cet instant, il trouvait tout cela difficile mais Scott l'aidait la plupart du temps.

« Leur voiture devrait être en face de leur chambre. »

Ils se séparèrent et commencèrent à se déplacer silencieusement à travers le parking sombre. Erica s'arrêta devant une vieille Impala et lui fit signe. « C'est sûr, c'est celle-ci. »

D'une certaine manière, la voiture ne surprenait pas Derek : il pouvait facilement y imaginer les deux hommes. Leur odeur était sur cette dernière mêlée à d'autres odeurs comme celle de la poudre, celle du sang et celle de sel. C'était certain, c'était bel et bien des chasseurs de démons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » chuchota-t-elle, trop faiblement pour être entendu pas un être humain. « Je fais la demoiselle en détresse ? »

Derek soupira. « Je vais devoir me déshabiller, c'est ça ?

-Eh, j'ai dix-huit ans. » répondit-elle d'un sourire charmeur mais tout de même brave : tous deux savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressé l'un par l'autre.

« Tu peux te transformer en loup et faire semblant de m'attaquer, je cogne à la porte en criant à l'aide. Ça pourrait être pas mal ?

-Et que je me fasse tirer dessus, c'est ça ? »

Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il s'en souciait réellement, pas juste en tant qu'Alpha mais en tant qu'ami.

« Eh, _tu_ ne te feras pas tirer dessus. »

* * *

Dean enfilait sa chemise lorsqu'il entendit des cris. Malheureusement, il s'empêtra dans le vêtement dans sa hâte et dû l'enlever au lieu de se battre pour le mettre. Au moment où il se redressa (torse nu), son frère était déjà en train d'évaluer la situation en regardant au travers le judas de la porte.

Il saisit ses armes avant de rejoindre Sam. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ?

-Une femme… elle est poursuivie pas ce truc dans les bois, » il ouvrit la porte alors qu'il parlait.

Il suivit son frère dans la nuit froide et Dean regretta d'avoir laissé sa chemise dans la chambre.

« Sérieusement ? » questionna Sam, narquois, regardant le torse nu de l'autre chasseur.

« Ta gueule, il y a urgence. »

Ils se cachèrent derrière l'Impala, les deux frères observant chaque côté. La femme arriva bientôt vers eux, du côté de Dean.

« Oh mon Dieu ! » cria-t-elle en se rapprochant. Ils virent bientôt qu'elle était habillée d'une chemise en lambeaux et couverte de sang. Son visage était barbouillé de mascara et de larmes. « Au secours ! Il essaie de me tuer ! » Elle fonça sur Dean, la peau brûlante et le corps couvert de sueur, tremblante de peur.

Dean ne pouvait pas la blâmer. Tenant la femme dans un bras et pointant son arme de l'autre, il tira quelques coups de feu sur la créature. Il en loupa mais une des balles de Sam sembla frapper l'épaule de la bête. Avec un cri de rage, la créature s'échappa. La nuit devint de nouveau silencieuse.

« On doit partir d'ici, » déclara Sam. « Les flics seront bientôt là. »

Ils rassemblèrent leurs affaires et les jetèrent dans l'Impala, laissant la clé de la chambre sur le lit. La femme avait un problème : elle était en état de choc et regardait l'endroit où avait disparu le loup-garou. Son corps tremblait. Ils pouvaient l'entendre chuchoter à plusieurs reprises : « _Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!_ ».

« Quel est ton nom chérie ? » demanda le plus jeune des deux frères en la dirigeant vers l'Impala : ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser ici.

« E…Erica. » dit-elle finalement lorsqu'elle le regarda. « Me…Merci. »

Sam l'aida à monter dans la voiture tandis que Dean mettait la clé dans le contact. Plus vite il serait de l'autre côté de la ville, mieux ce serait.

« Quelle était cette chose ? » demanda-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

« Nous sommes… euh… pas sûrs… » répondit Sam. « Avec un peu de chance, nous l'avons tué.

-Je suppose que vous, les gars, ne possédez pas de permis pour ces armes ? Qui êtes-vous ? Oh mon Dieu, je suis dans une voiture avec des inconnus ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi, franchement ?

-Erica, c'est bon. Nous n'allons pas te blesser. On peut te déposer où tu veux…

-Avec cette _chose_ en liberté ? Non merci. » Elle se frotta les bras et se replia sur elle-même. « Je ne veux pas non plus rentrer chez moi.

-Ok. » Dean décida de ne pas faire de commentaire là-dessus. Elle semblait assez âgée pour pouvoir sortir en dehors du lycée et, considérant qu'il était minuit passé… Peut-être que ses parents étaient des lève-tôt. « Nous allons dans un autre motel. On peut te laisser là si tu veux. Ou bien on peut te ramener chez un ami.

-Non. Je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient comme ça. » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant ses vêtements déchirés et ses bras tremblaient encore. « Je suis un gâchis. Vous savez ce qu'ils penseraient. Je le sais et vous ne me connaissez pas mais…

-Eh, » Sam se pencha vers elle et lui prit la main. « Ça va aller.

-Non, » dit-elle dans un rire étranglé. « Ça ne va pas. J'ai été poursuivie pas une sorte de monstre. Mais merci pour ce mensonge. Merci de m'avoir sauvée. »

Le reste de la route jusqu'au prochain motel se fit dans le calme, mais c'était presque un silence confortable.

* * *

 **4**

Sur son perchoir au sommet de la montagne, il pouvait voir le soleil se lever bien avant que les Winchester en soient capables. Cas sourit. Tant de _beauté_ , ça lui déchirait presque le cœur en morceaux. Et rien ne pouvait faire le poids face à la beauté que l'on pouvait trouver dans l'humanité.

L'ange pensait à un membre en particulier de la race humaine.

« T'es encore en train de les fuir à ce que je vois. » Meg était assise à côté de lui. « Explique-moi pourquoi tu les suis partout comme un pauvre chiot perdu. »

Ses mots étaient comme les épines d'une rose et il lui arrivait d'avoir le même genre de paroles à son encontre. Elle roula des yeux.

« Ce que je veux dire, Cas, c'est que tu n'as pas besoin d'être toujours à leur disposition et de les appeler si tu n'en as pas envie. Tu n'as plus de libre-arbitre maintenant ?

-Ce sont mes amis, » expliqua-t-il patiemment, laissant un sourire éclairer son visage. « Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas les aider ?

-Parce qu'ils ne _t'aident_ jamais. Quand tu étais dans le coma ils t'ont juste laissé tomber…

-Mais ils ont fait en sorte que tu sois là pour prendre soin de moi.

-Ils t'ont laissé avec un démon auquel ils n'avaient pas réellement confiance. » Sa voix était accusatrice, triste et teinté de pitié. « Ils t'utilisent lorsqu'ils ont besoin de toi. J'ai vu la manière dont il te traite **(13)** »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de prononcer ce nom, il savait de qui elle parlait. « Il est humain et imparfait. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre.

-Je le sais bien. Je ne te demande pas de le faire. » Elle croise ses yeux et prit doucement sa main. « Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. »

Ils s'assirent et parlèrent pendant un certain temps, jusqu'à ce que le lever du soleil puisse être vu par les Winchester. Cas ne cessa jamais d'attendre une prière, un appel.

* * *

« Donc ces gars, les Winchester, tu penses vraiment qu'Erica est en sécurité avec eux ? » Isaac tenait un morceau de pancake mais ne le mangeait pas.

La meute était dans un IHOP **(14)** : ce matin-là, il y avait beaucoup de monde ce qui rendait assez difficile de parler de choses sur les loups-garous mais le fond sonore était suffisant pour couvrir leurs mots.

Derek avait simplement commandé un café.

« Ils ne lui feront pas de mal, sauf s'ils découvrent ce qu'elle est. Ces personnes ont de grands complexes de sauveurs, tous ce qu'ils font c'est d'aider les gens. »

Il avait été choqué en apprenant que ces chasseurs de démons étaient les légendaires Winchester, mais le sms d'Erica avait été très précis à ce sujet. Au moins, ils étaient sûrs de savoir comment sauver Stiles.

« C'est juste ce que tu as entendu dire d'eux. La vérité pourrait être totalement différente. » Scott n'avait même pas pris la peine de commander une tasse de café. Il était juste assis là, presque aussi agité que l'aurait été Stiles s'il avait été avec eux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son meilleur ami et sa meute. « Pourquoi ne pas tous aller là-bas, faire une embuscade et les forcer à nous dire ce qu'ils savent ? »

Derek espérait que son regard sévère suffirait pour faire comprendre à Scott que ce qu'il disait était complètement cinglé mais, par prudence, il préféra ajouter : « Si tu veux être traqué jusqu'au bout du monde par les deux hommes les plus dangereux de la planète, bah vas-y. Je ne participerai pas. »

Il se permettait d'être sarcastique à l'encontre de Scott. Il attacherait son Bêta si besoin, pas juste dans l'intérêt de la meute mais dans l'intérêt du jeune McCall surtout.

Si Erica échouait, s'ils perdaient pour toujours Stiles à cause d'un démon. Et s'il venait à devoir se montrer aux deux hommes qui pourraient le tuer, alors il voulait garder la meute en sûreté. Scott reprendrait son rôle d'Alpha et tout irait bien. Derek ne souhaitait tout de même pas mourir alors il devait tout tenter avant d'en arriver à cette solution.

Lydia et Allison passèrent les portes du restaurant. La première paraissait hautaine comme toujours mais ce matin-là, elle avait également un petit air de fierté.

Elles rejoignirent la meute à leur table.

« Bonjour nos amis inhumains, » Jackson roula des yeux lorsqu'il entendit Lydia parler. « Je suis allée à l'endroit dont vous m'avez parlé. Pour des loups-garous, vous être vraiment aveugles. » Elle posa deux boîtes sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » questionna Boyd, s'avançant pour toucher l'un de ces objets.

« D'abord, j'ai trouvé ce qu'est ce symbole. Ça s'appelle un 'piège à démon'.

-Il capture les démons, » expliqua Allison. Si l'un d'entre eux venait à entrer dans le cercle, alors ils ne peuvent plus en sortir jusqu'à ce que le cercle soit rompu.

« Et c'est quoi ces boîtes ? »

Derek était fatigué d'attendre que Lydia fasse toute son explication : la vie de Stiles n'était pas un jouet. Elle ouvrit la boîte et il vit divers objets mais ce qui était le plus intéressant était les photos des frères.

« C'est ce qu'on utilise pour invoquer un démon et vendre notre âme.

-Le diable peut vraiment faire ça ? » demanda Isaac, mangeant finalement ses pancakes.

Lydia roula des yeux. « Comment je pourrais le savoir ? C'est juste ce que dit internet à ce sujet. Donc nous savons maintenant ce que fait le démon en possédant Stiles. Les frères ont dû leur tendre un piège mais quelqu'un a été trop impatient et les a chassés. » Elle jeta à Derek un regard désespéré.

Ce dernier se sentit vraiment en colère face à l'accusation de la rousse mais une partie de lui était en colère contre lui-même.

« J'en savais rien. J'ai vu Stiles, j'ai vu deux gars avec des flingues… T'aurais fait quoi à ma place ?

-J'aurais probablement batifolé avec eux jusqu'à avoir ce qui m'intéressait. » Répondit-elle avec désinvolture. « Mais c'est trop tard pour changer le passé. Espérons juste qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte du secret d'Erica.

-Ouais, asseyons-nous simplement et mangeons des putains de pancakes pendant que Stiles… » Scott serra ses poings et se détourna des autres, incapable de terminer sa phrase. Allison, touchée, mit sa main sur le bras de son petit-ami et ce dernier se détendit.

« Erica a appris des meilleurs. » Jackson jeta un regard méchant à Derek. « Elle trouvera l'info. Votre odieux _Meilleur Ami Pour Toujours_ sera bientôt de retour pour nous emmerder un peu plus. »

Alors qu'il reprenait sa tasse de café, Derek espérait que les mots de Jackson se révèleraient justes. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre durant un instant, ignorant la tasse dans ses mains, se demandant où pouvait se trouver le membre humain qui manquait à sa meute.

* * *

« Vous avez les mêmes tatouage. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

Erica était assise dans la confortable chaise fournie par le motel et regardait Sam enlever sa chemise avant qu'il n'aille prendre une douche. Elle n'avait pas du tout dormi cette nuit-là, à cause de son inquiétude pour Stiles mais également par sa peur persistante de se réveiller avec un couteau sur la gorge. Lorsqu'elle avait été certaine qu'ils dormaient profondément, elle avait fouillé leurs sacs et avait trouvé un assortiment alarmant d'armes ainsi qu'un journal en cuir relié dans lequel étaient écrites de nombreuses informations sur diverses créatures et monstres mythiques.

Lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte après plusieurs minutes qu'elle ne trouvait pas l'information qu'elle cherchait, elle avait décidé que le risque était trop grand de poursuivre sa quête et avait préféré faire semblant de dormir. Ce matin, elle devait trouver quelque chose. Elle décida de faire une sorte d'approche de 'petite-sœur' : essayer de jouer la comédie était vraiment difficile et ils semblaient trop vieux pour être intéressés par elle. Ils ne semblaient pas du genre à coucher avec une lycéenne mineure juste après l'avoir rencontrée.

« Oh, ouais, euh… » Sam était clairement en train de chercher un mensonge plausible.

« Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le monstre ? » demanda-t-elle en prenant soin de ne pas prononcer le mot _démon_. Le symbole n'était pas comme celui qu'il y avait eu sur la route mais il avait quelque chose de similaire.

« Non. » Tout d'abord, Erica pensa que sa brièveté était agaçante mais, après un moment, il lui donna une explication : « Ça va paraître dingue mais bon, t'as déjà vu un truc de fou. C'est un sceau anti-possession.

-Possession ? Comme des démons, des fantômes ou des trucs du genre ? Il y a plus que juste des monstres… ?

-Tu ne veux pas savoir. Crois-moi. »

Erica en savait plus que ce qu'elle avait trouvé en fouillant leurs affaires cette nuit-là : elle avait lu l'ensemble du bestiaire des Argent. Mais la peur dans ses yeux n'était pas totalement feinte. Si Stiles pouvait être possédé aussi facilement, qui d'autre pouvait l'être ?

« Que…quelle est la probabilité qu'une personne se fasse posséder ? » questionna-t-elle. Le temps passait, elle avait besoin d'en savoir plus.

« Pour toi ? Proche de zéro. Mais dans notre travail… eh bien, ça a déjà été un problème. » Il sourit piteusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe lorsqu'on est possédé ? C'est comme dans le film _L'Exorciste_ ? Vous restez possédé pour toujours ? »

Avant que Sam ne puisse répondre, la porte s'ouvrit et Dean entra : il portait trois tasses de café et un sac de beignets. Il les posa dans la chambre et regarda Sam, auquel il manquait une chemise, puis Erica.

« Sam était juste en train de me parler à propos de vos tatouages. Alors vous êtes des gars comme dans Buffy ou un truc du même style ? »

Jouer la débile était une forme d'art. C'était comme si vous marchez sur un fil de rasoir entre la stupidité, le fait d'être digne de confiance et d'être trop intelligent pour votre propre bien. Elle était une pro.

Dean se mit à rire. « Pas exactement. Nous devrions te ramener chez toi après le petit déjeuner. Cette chose ne verra pas le jour se lever, tu n'as pas besoin de t'en inquiéter.

-Mais que faire s'il y a plus ? Est-ce qu'il existe un charme anti-monstre que vous pouvez me donner ?

-S'il y a plus, nous allons aussi nous en occuper. » D'une certaine manière, sa voix faisait clairement comprendre que c'était la fin de la discussion.

Erica sourit, feignant d'être réconfortée mais son cœur battait beaucoup trop rapidement dans sa poitrine : pour la première fois, elle avait peur pour Derek et le reste de la meute maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il pourrait y avoir de nouveaux chasseurs dans le quartier.

* * *

 _Ils me ramènent chez moi. Aucune chance d'y remédier. J'suis désolée :(_

Derek lu le message avec désespoir.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Scott était parfois beaucoup trop observateur quant aux changements subtils des expressions faciales de l'Alpha.

« Ils la ramènent chez elle. Elle a échoué. » Il n'était pas en colère contre elle : il savait qu'elle aurait tout fait pour avoir des informations, allant même jusqu'à les attacher et les torturer.

« Et on fait quoi maintenant ? »

Lui et Scott étaient seuls dans sa voiture, la tête face à la forêt pour tenter de traquer Stiles. « On continue de chercher. »

* * *

Les plans de Scott ne marchaient pas toujours parfaitement mais il avait appris à écouter ses instincts. Et à cet instant, ils lui disaient de faire confiance aux Winchester qui étaient la seule solution de sauver son meilleur ami.

Ils avaient tenté d'invoquer un démon des croisements mais rien ne s'était produit. Soit le démon avait accès aux souvenirs de Stiles et connaissait leurs visages, soit il faisait profil bas. Scott essayait de ne pas penser à la probabilité que son ami aurait pu quitté la ville.

Tout au long de la journée, Derek était devenu de plus en plus irritable, se fâchant contre tout le monde à la moindre contrariété. Scott savait qu'il allait faire quelque chose de stupide mais personne n'allait l'arrêter si le Bêta le faisait par lui-même.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle Scott était debout, là, dans le parking du motel, regardant dans la direction de la chambre des Winchester. Leur voiture était là, ce qui signifiait qu'il était possible qu'ils soient présents. Il se glissa doucement en avant jusqu'à être assez proche pour entendre leur conversation.

« Dean, arrête de t'inquiéter pour lui.

-Quoi ? M'inquiéter pour qui ?

-Oh, arrête, t'es en train de regarder la télévision en fronçant les sourcils depuis une heure. Tu ne fais même pas gaffe à ce que tu regardes. Cas va bien, tu sais, il se promène. Mais il sera de retour lorsqu'on aura besoin de lui. Comme toujours.

-Je suis en train de regarder la télé…

-T'es en train de regarder un film de série B. »

Scott entendit le bruit d'une télévision qu'on éteignait.

« Bon, ok, allons buter quelques loups-garous et découvrir ce que Meg fait et peut-être ce que Cas pourrait ou pas nous montrer. Je m'en fous. »

Scott ne savait pas grand-chose de ces gars hormis ce qu'avait dit Erica mais ce Dean semblait vraiment accroché à ce Cas : peut-être un petit-ami ou un truc du genre. Il était soulagé de savoir que même les chasseurs à gros calibres pouvaient avoir des problèmes relationnels.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers la porte pour frapper quelque coup, poliment. La conversation des frères s'arrêta : il entendit des armes être chargées et un déplacement lent vers la porte. Pendant ce temps, Scott commença à remettre en question la prudence de son plan.

« Bordel, qui t'es toi ? » questionna Dean en ouvrant la porte. Scott ne pouvait pas voir d'arme mais il ne pouvait pas voir les mains de l'homme non plus.

« Je suis Scott McCall. Un ami d'Erica. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » Sam se rapprocha de la porte et jeta un regard préoccupé à son grand-frère.

« Oui, elle va bien mais c'est notre ami – il s'appelle Stiles – et nous pensons qu'il a été possédé par un démon. Vous devez nous aider.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser qu'il a été possédé ? » Dean se pencha contre le chambranle de la porte.

« Il y avait du soufre dans sa chambre et il a disparu juste devant moi. Il est sans doute possédé et nous voulons le sauver.

-A quoi ressemble-t-il ? » interrogea Sam.

Scott sortit son téléphone, trouva une photo et la leur montra.

« C'est le démon des croisements. »

Sam poussa son frère de la porte et fit signe à Scott de rentrer.

« Entre. On va essayer de trouver ton ami. Le démon qui le possède a été pris d'une folie furieuse. »

Les frères Winchester étaient imposants, semblaient dangereux et Scott pouvait sentir la poudre de canon et du vieux sang séché sur leurs affaires. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver piégé dans une chambre de motel avec eux mais il choisit de ne pas leur dire que ça lui posait un problème. Il adressa un sourire reconnaissant aux frères et entra dans la pièce, laissant la porte se refermer derrière lui.

« Vous pouvez le retrouver cette nuit ? Son père va commencer à s'inquiéter. »

Monsieur Stilinski était plus qu'inquiet : il était suspicieux. Il avait appelé Scott plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour lui demander où était Stiles et pourquoi il ne répondait pas au téléphone. Le seul mensonge plausible que Scott avait trouvé était de lui dire que Stiles avait un rencard avec Erica.

Il se fit une note mentale de lui demander de mentir si le shérif la questionnait. Stiles lui pardonnerait cette supercherie. Scott savait que son ami n'était pas intéressé par Erica : il était même plutôt certain que l'adolescent ne s'y était jamais intéressé. Lorsqu'il serait sauvé du démon, il devrait demander au fils du shérif pourquoi il gardait secret son béguin pour Derek – il n'allait pas le juger. Le Bêta savait bien que Stiles n'allait pas s'arrêter sur le fait que Derek était un gars, il devait plus s'arrêter sur le fait que Derek était… eh bien… il était _Derek_. Aimer Lydia avait été assez humiliant pour Stiles pendant toutes ces années. Il était sans doute effrayé de devoir faire face à un nouveau rejet.

« On va essayer, » répondit Sam. « Il travaille avec un autre démon que nous connaissons. Nous allons essayer de l'invoquer. »

Scott sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il regarda qui l'appelait : Derek. Il l'ignora et reporta son attention sur les chasseurs.

« Vous pouvez invoquer Stiles ? Et puis, vous allez l'exorciser ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Il sentit son téléphone sonner à nouveau et sentit monter en lui une colère aigüe à l'encontre de son Alpha.

« Désolé, je dois répondre. »

Il adressa un sourire d'excuse aux frères, se déplaça à l'autre bout de la pièce et décrocha : « Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'suis un peu occupé là.

-On a capturé Stiles. J'ai besoin de toi ici et maintenant pour nous aider à…

-Je suis avec les Winchester, tu sais, ces gars qui ont sauvé Erica, » Scott savait que les chasseurs étaient en train de l'écouter, alors il continuait de prétendre qu'il était un être humain normal.

« Je vais les amener là où se trouve le démon. Ils sauront comment nous en débarrasser. » Il regarda les frères pour avoir une confirmation : ils mettaient déjà leur manteau. « Comment vous avez fait pour l'attraper ? »

Il entendit que le téléphone changeait de main puis Lydia parla, de la fierté dans la voix.

« J'ai réalisé qu'on avait besoin de quelqu'un que Stiles ne connaîtrait pas pour l'invoquer, alors j'ai payé un garçon du lycée pour le faire. Le démon est assez stupide, il est tombé dans le piège à la seconde-même où le gars l'a appelé. »

Scott souriait avec admiration. « Wow, merci ! On sera là le plus tôt possible. Vous êtes où ? »

* * *

Derek avait vraiment passé une mauvaise journée. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis trente-six heures, n'avait encore rien mangé et avait passé la plupart de son temps sous sa forme d'Alpha. Il s'était réprimandé lorsque Lydia et Allison étaient venues avec un plan fiable mais il était éreinté de la perte de Stiles. Il essayait de ne pas s'interroger quant à ce que ça pourrait exactement signifier tout cela, préférant penser que c'était parce que le jeune humain était un atout précieux pour leur meute au lieu de chercher à expliquer sa quasi-panique.

Mais maintenant, le démon se tenait en face de lui, pris au piège et, bientôt, Stiles serait de nouveau libre. Ça serait facile maintenant, juste une question de temps. Cependant, le démon parlait et, comme on pouvait l'imaginer, ce n'était pas des paroles de joie et de réconfort.

« Donc t'es Derek. » La voix était sournoise. Le démon minaudait presque.

Utiliser la voix, les lèvres et la langue de Stiles pour former ces mots était plus enrageant que Derek aurait pu l'imaginer.

« J'ai l'impression que je te connais. J'ai accès à tous les souvenir de cette enveloppe charnelle, tu comprends. »

Il mit la main de Stiles dans sa poche, prenant une posture décontractée alors même qu'il était piégé.

« Et oh, quelques-uns de ces souvenirs pourraient te faire rougir. »

Mis à part Scott, tout le reste de la meute était là. Même Allison et Lydia qui avait choisi de rester pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Tout le monde voulait que leur ami revienne. Derek voulait trouver un moyen de faire taire le démon mais il avait peur de blesser le corps qu'il occupait. Il ne pouvait faire qu'une seule chose : regarder la créature et lui lancer un regard furieux.

« Certaines choses pourraient faire rougir tout le monde ici. Oh ! Mais en attendant que votre pote se ramène avec les Winchester, vous ne voulez pas que je vous raconte une histoire ? »

Tout le monde suivait l'exemple de Derek, restant debout à observer le démon. Ils attendaient.

Prenant ce silence comme une permission, le démon commença de nouveau à parler.

« Je suppose que vous le savez, puisque vous êtes des loups-garous ou d'autres supers trucs, mais les gars, ce gamin est _mauvais_ pour vous. Je peux le voir se faire détester par un type dangereux en veste en cuir mais vraiment… c'est du masochisme. Tu le déteste mais il veut baiser avec toi. C'est un putain de rêve humide. Tomber amoureux de toi juste après qu'il ait aimé Lydia… »

Le visage de Derek ne changeait pas tellement. Il gardait un regard glacial, dur, distant mais il savait que la meute pouvait entendre qu'il était bouleversé : son cœur battait la chamade.

 _C'est la merde_ , pensa-t-il, tentant de ne pas penser à ce que signifiait ce qu'il venait d'entendre : le fait que Stiles ait un béguin pour lui.

« En parlant de rêves humides…

-Ta gueule ! » cria Allison, ses poings de serrant autour de son arbalète. « Ta… ta gueule ou je te tire dessus !

-Mais avec plaisir ! Rien ne peut me blesser, chérie, mais beaucoup de choses peuvent nuire à ton ami. Alors, où en étais-je… ah ouais ! Ce béguin débile pour ce loup-garou Alpha. Il espère que tu l'aimes en retour mais c'est juste un gosse. C'est complètement illégal. »

Il se mit à rire cruellement et ça sonnait vraiment différent que lorsque Stiles riait : Derek en avait la chair de poule.

« Wow, il ne voulait pas que tu le saches comme ça… Si tu pouvais l'entendre crier dans sa tête… Me suppliant de ne pas te parler de tous ces songes qu'il fait de toi, quand il rêve de ce que tu pourrais lui faire… »

Une pierre fut jetée sur la tête de Stiles. Derek se tourna pour voir que c'était Lydia qui l'avait lancée.

« Oh, Seigneur ! Ce démon parle plus que moi ! Au lieu de raconter des histoires sur Stiles, pourquoi ne pas faire la paix avec Satan ou qui tu veux pour faire tes prières, parce que les Winchester seront bientôt là. » dit-elle avec force, un vif air de supériorité et d'arrogance qui semblait suffir pour faire taire le démon… du moins, temporairement.

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si je leur dis que vous êtes tous des monstres ? » dit-il après un certain temps.

« Parce que les démons sont connus pour leur honnêteté ? Je ne pense pas que tu auras le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ils ont une _certaine_ réputation. » Elle croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine et rejeta ses cheveux roux derrière ses épaules d'un royal coup de tête.

Derek entendit le son caractéristique d'une voiture approcher : le grondement sourd du moteur devait appartenir à la Chevrolet Impala des chasseurs. Le reste de la meute le perçut également : ils tournèrent des visages plein d'espoir pour voir le véhicule se rapprocher.

« La pute rousse parle bien mais voyons ce qu'ils penseront quand je leur dirai que vous êtes des loups-garous. »

Pas un ne prit la peine de lui répondre ou même d'admettre qu'il avait peut-être raison. Une demi-minute plus tard, la voiture était visible.

Derek n'était pas nerveux, il était terrifié et son corps le trahissait. Ses instincts lui disaient de s'enfuir mais ce n'était pas une option. Il devait tout faire pour sauver Stiles.

L'Impala s'arrêta et Scott sortit de la banquette arrière. Son expression était tellement remplie d'espoir que Derek pouvait presque croire que tout allait bien se terminer, sauf pour le démon. Pourtant, sa nature pessimiste d'Alpha refit surface et, lorsque son Bêta fut à ses côtés, il siffla :

« On ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

-Si, on peut. On le doit. » Scott ne regardait pas Stiles, ayant trop peur de dévisager l'adolescent possédé. « Je ne veux pas perdre mon meilleur ami.

-Si ça tourne mal, vous partez tous d'ici. Ah, » il coupa Scott avant que ce dernier ne puisse commencer à discuter : « et c'est un ordre. »

Alors qu'ils parlaient, les Winchester avaient pris des instruments dans le coffre de leur voiture. Le plus jeune frère parla :

« On s'y connait depuis pas mal de temps en exorcisme. On arrive.

-Ouais, le fait d'être entouré de loup-garou doit être… » commença à dire le démon avant d'être coupé par le plus âgé des Winchester qui lui lança un liquide au visage. Aussitôt, il commença à hurler de douleur. Derek sentit une main sur son bras alors qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait bougé. Scott le retenait.

« Mais bordel ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! » cria l'Alpha, tentant de se soustraire de l'emprise de son Bêta.

« Relax, c'est juste de l'eau bénite. Ça ne blesse que le démon. »

Derek croyait le chasseur mais n'appréciait pas cette façon nonchalante qu'il avait de traiter cette situation. Les frères semblaient tous les deux blasés et cyniques. « Ok, juste… s'il vous plaît. Ramenez-le.

-Ouais. » Sam ouvrit un livre et commença à lire ce qui ressemblait à du latin. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lydia commença discrètement à traduire les phrases pour Allison, sans doute pour calmer ses nerfs en faisant quelque chose qui était instructif.

Le démon tentait de se soustraire comme il le pouvait de l'eau bénite. Bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment Stiles qui souffrait, Derek avait tout de même beaucoup de mal à le regarder.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un battement d'ailes qui lui rappela le parc où il avait été. Les chasseurs s'arrêtèrent. Le démon était agenouillé au sol, une expression meurtrière sur le visage et l'Alpha était heureux qu'il soit emprisonné dans le cercle. Cependant, lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il oublia presque tout.

L'homme qui ressemblait à un malade mental se tenait en fasse de Sam et fermait le livre lentement.

« Cas… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Dean.

« Il m'a aidé. » Derek se tourna pour voir une femme : la même qu'il avait vue avec les chasseurs la nuit dernière. « Vous voyez, le démon travaille pour moi. Donc je ne veux pas que vous l'exorcisez.

-On vous a pas sonné, madame, » fit Derek d'une voix calme, se retenant visiblement. « Ce démon possède mon ami et je veux qu'il quitte son corps cette nuit.

-Désolée mon beau mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires. C'est comme ça que ça marche et ton ami redeviendra lui-même un jour. Mais cette ville a plein de choses intéressantes.

-Depuis quand tu suis les ordres de Meg, Cas ? » Dean semblait aussi en colère que l'était Derek : qui que ce soit, ce gars, Cas, devait signifier beaucoup aux yeux du chasseur pour que sa trahison lui fasse aussi mal.

« Meg est mon ami, je l'aide…

-Tu l'aide à faire quoi ? A collecter des âmes en te servant des démons des croisements ? Est-ce que tu réalises ce qu'il se passera dans dix ans dans cette foutue ville ?

-Ils ont fait leurs choix. Leur sacrifice est nécessaire pour arrêter Crowley. »

A côté de lui, Scott s'avança soudain pour crier : « Je m'en fous ! Je me fous de cette femme, Meg, ou de ce putain de Crowley et de ce qu'il peut se passer dans dix ans…Tout ce que je veux, c'est que mon meilleur ami revienne, je veux le revoir ! Vous êtes supposés nous aider, pas nous faire ça ! »

Le silence revint : les chasseurs avaient l'air décontenancé mais Meg et Cas semblaient indifférents. Finalement, Dean prit la parole : « Allez Cas, ne l'aide pas. Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à un démon.

-Elle a prouvé qu'elle…

-Non, elle n'a rien prouvé du tout. Elle a essayé de nous tuer et de faire sortir Lucifer de sa cage. Puis, elle nous a fait chier jusqu'à ce qu'on la laisse en vie… elle est un de ces poissons qui se collent aux requins…

-Rémoras, » corrigea Lydia. « Ces poissons sont des rémoras.

-Euh, ouais… » Dean semblait soudain se souvenir qu'ils avaient un petit auditoire principalement composé d'étrangers. « Cas, elle essaie juste de t'utiliser pour que tu sois hors d'état de nuire.

-Et vous, vous ne vous êtes jamais servi de moi ? » Le visage n'était pas si vide au final : Derek pouvait voir de la douleur dans ses yeux.

« Non Cas parce que je… parce que nous sommes amis. T'as oublié ? Depuis quand tu vois des gens comme des objets ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à cette création de Dieu que tu aimes tant ? »

L'incertitude se vit au travers des yeux de Castiel mais Meg lui prit la main avant de dire :

« Si nous n'arrêtons pas Crowley, toutes ces personnes seront en danger. Il a l'intention de rejouer l'apocalypse à sa manière.

-Ouais, et qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu comptes faire ? » demanda brusquement Sam. « Un coup d'Etat ?

-En quelques sortes. Cas m'aide et vous devriez en faire de même.

-T'aider à créer des démons de croisements pour collecter des âmes humaines afin d'accéder au pouvoir ? Ma chère, t'es une sous-merde si tu penses qu'on va accepter ça. » Dean sortit un couteau de son manteau. « Je te suggère de partir et d'arrêter de manipuler Cas en espérant devenir la nouvelle reine des enfers.

-Tu vois Cas, je te l'avais dit. Ils prétendent s'inquiéter pour toi et ton libre-arbitre alors qu'il ne te laisse même pas faire tes propres choix.

-Le libre-arbitre et la stupidité sont deux choses différentes, Meg. Tu essaies de le manipuler. » Sam était vraiment calme comparé à son frère.

« Non, » répondit Cas. « Elle m'a parlé de Crowley et je lui ai proposé mon aide. Nous pouvons lui faire confiance et nous avons besoin de travailler ensemble. S'il te plaît. » sa demande était davantage adressée à Dean qu'à Sam et, pendant un instant, Derek se sentit mal à l'aise, comme s'il était spectateur d'un moment intime.

Cas et Dean semblaient avoir oublié tout le reste : ils se regardaient simplement dans les yeux.

« Très bien, » concéda Dean. « Mais nous ne la suivons pas. Pas elle. Nous faisons notre propre chemin et nous nous débarrassons de ce démon. On a promis à ces gosses qu'on aiderait leur ami. »

Meg soupira. « Ce n'est pas négociable ?

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! » cria le démon en se précipitant au bord du cercle.

« Non, ça ne l'est pas. » dirent à l'unisson les deux frères et la femme haussa les épaules. « Bien, je vais lui trouver un autre corps. »

Le corps de Stiles se détentit. « Ouais, eh bien, je veux dire il me manquera, il y a une si _intéressante_ âme à l'intérieur. Mais trouver une autre enveloppe charnelle est mieux que de retourner en enfer. »

Meg bougea pour briser le cercle mais Dean l'arrêta avec ces mots : « Et tu défais tous les contrats que t'as fait. Tous.

-Hors de question, j'ai besoin de ce pouvoir. Je ne peux pas détrôner Crowley avec un ange et quelques démons des croisements. J'ai besoin d'âmes.

-Wow, Meg, j'ai une super idée ! Tu pourrais ouvrir le Purgatoire et… oh, attends ! C'est vrai ! Ces plans finissent toujours pas foirer. Nous avons déjà détourné une apocalypse par nous-mêmes. Nous pourrons en stopper une autre.

-Elle ment, » les interrompit Derek, fatigué d'attendre que ces personnes parlent de la fin du monde comme si ce n'était rien du tout alors qu'il voulait… qu'ils sauvent Stiles. « Je peux vous dire qu'elle vous ment.

-Comment ? » Les chasseurs lui accordaient toute leur attention.

« Parce qu'il est un loup-garou ! Ne l'ai-je pas mentionné plus tôt ? »

Le sourire béat du démon donnait envie à Derek de faire de lui faire subir des choses violentes mais il ne pouvait pas diriger sa rage sur le corps de Stiles.

Scott se mit à rire. « Loup-garou ? C'est la meilleure chose que tu trouves à dire ? Eh, information de dernière minute : ce soir c'est la pleine lune. Je ne vois personne transformé en loup en train de hurler à la lune. »

C'était la vérité : Derek avait appris depuis longtemps à sa meute de résister à l'appel de la pleine lune. Il avait complètement oublié quel jour du mois il était tant il s'inquiétait pour Stiles.

« Cas, le démon dit la vérité ? » murmura Dean.

Les yeux de l'homme rencontrèrent ceux de Derek.

« Non, » son rythme cardiaque battait rapidement… il mentait pour eux. L'Alpha se demandait comment Castiel pouvait être au courant quant à leur nature de loups-garous : il était évident qu'il n'était pas humain mais il n'était pas un démon non plus. « Ces personnes sont des humains.

-Je peux juste dire quand les gens mentent, » insista Derek. « Et vous ne pouvez pas lui faire confiance. Juste, exorcisez-la… c'est votre boulot, non ? Vous êtes des chasseurs de démons.

-Chéri, c'est plus compliqué que ça, » déclara Meg, le regardant de haut en bas. Il frissonna sous ce regard, qui lui faisait penser à Kate : il se sentait souillé et mis à nu. « Et je ne mens pas. »

Si, elle mentait mais il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Trop de choses se passaient entre ces chasseurs et ce démon, ça allait au-delà de sa compréhension mais il savait que ses intentions n'étaient pas celles qu'elle prétendait.

« Si… et je m'en fous de ton petit jeu mais tu n'as pas à y impliquer mon… » il hésita pendant une demi-seconde car il avait failli dire _'mon Stiles'_ et il ignorait pourquoi ces putains de mots avaient failli sortir de sa bouche, « … mon ami. »

« C'est faux. Nous vous rendrons votre petit humain. » Elle se tourna vers les Winchester. « Mais je ne peux pas rendre les âmes. »

Sam et Dean se regardèrent dans les yeux, semblant communiquer par leur regard. Après un certain temps, ils acquiescèrent.

« D'accord, mais tu rappelles tes démons de croisements et nous partons de notre côté.

-Deal.

-Attends… quoi ? » demanda frénétiquement le démon prisonnier. « Juste comme ça, je suis rétrogradé et je redeviens un démon normal ? Ça ne faisait pas partie de _notre_ contrat !

-L'adaptabilité est la clé de la survie, » déclara Meg, désinvolte, en se détournant de lui.

Si elle avait été plus attentive, elle aurait remarqué l'éclair de rage dans le regard de Stiles. En un instant, Derek sut que le démon se retournait contre Meg. Elle le méritait un peu : même s'il ne la connaissait pas depuis plus de cinq minutes, il savait déjà quelle sorte de personne elle était. Une pute manipulatrice.

Alors qu'il voulait voir les plans de la femme se ruiner sous ses yeux, Derek réalisa que le démon qui se rebellait avait Stiles. Il pouvait très bien détruire son hôte.

Avant qu'il ne puisse planifier quoi que ce soit pour empêcher le démon de fuir, Meg donna un coup de pied dans le piège du démon et le brisa. L'adrénaline inonda son corps et le temps sembla ralentir : Derek était certain, _vraiment certain_ , que Stiles allait disparaître à l'autre bout du monde et qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais.

En l'espace d'un instant, il vit le future sans Stiles… il vit Scott perdu sans son meilleur ami, la meute à laquelle il manquerait un membre capital, le shérif Stilinski complètement seul… mais surtout un énorme trou dans sa propre vie.

Derek n'était pas mélodramatique et n'était pas du genre à faire de grandes déclarations comme quoi il ne pourrait pas vivre sans une personne. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup dans sa vie pour savoir que ça allait passer au bout de plusieurs années mais perdre Stiles serait vraiment insupportable pendant un très long moment. L'Alpha réalisa alors que le jeune humain signifiait beaucoup plus pour lui que ce qu'il n'admettait.

Mais le démon ne disparut pas dans la nuit : il marchait tranquillement dans le cercle en remerciant Meg de l'avoir libéré.

Sentant son corps se détendre, Derek soupira. Peut-être que le démon ne trahirait personne pour le moment.

« Bien, bouge-toi, quitte ce corps. » La voix de Dean était presque légère.

« Et trouve un hôte qui n'a pas d'âme, » ajouta Sam.

« Très bien, j'y vais, » le démon agita la main de Stiles avec désinvolture mais Derek avait entendu l'augmentation de sa fréquence cardiaque.

Mais lui et sa meute ne purent réagir assez vite.

Au lieu de quitter le corps, le démon apparut juste à côté de Dean et le frappa assez fort pour l'envoyer valser à plusieurs mètres. Son frère se déplaça pour l'arrêter mais le démon avait pris le couteau du plus âgé des chasseurs et il envoya rapidement la lame vers ce dernier.

Aussitôt, Cas fut aux côtés de Dean à vérifier ses signes vitaux mais Derek ne leur accorda qu'un bref coup d'œil. Son attention était entièrement tournée vers le corps de Stiles contrôlé par le démon. Sa meute bougeait autour de ce dernier, les yeux brillants, tentant de garder leur humanité malgré l'appel incessant de la lune.

Ils étaient trop lents et Derek pouvait les pardonner… mais il ne pouvait pas se pardonner que _lui-même_ soit aussi lent alors qu'il savait qu'il était capable, en tant qu'Alpha, d'être assez rapide pour arrêter ce qu'il se passait.

Pendant des années, il se réveillait, haletant, dans la nuit après avoir essuyé de nombreux échecs dans ses rêves... Et là, il voyait un véritable cauchemar vivant. Le démon se tourna pour faire face à Meg qui était à quelques pas de lui. Il visa son torse mais elle parvint à esquiver le coup, évitant la pointe du couteau alors qu'elle cherchait à rester en équilibre. Avec une dextérité qui témoignait du fait qu'elle avait plus d'expérience en matière de combat que l'autre démon, elle prit son élan et tira le corps de Stiles, l'emportant avec elle dans sa chute.

Tout arriva si vite que les loups-garous ne purent combler l'écart des quelques mètres qui les séparaient avec les deux créatures. Meg arracha rapidement le couteau de la main de Stiles et ne perdit pas de temps pour viser. Ses yeux étaient totalement noirs, sa bouche tordue et une expression de détermination était visible sur son visage où se mêlait un soupçon de plaisir. Le couteau s'abattit et la lame disparut dans la poitrine du fils Stilinski. Une lumière orange sortit des yeux, de la bouche et des oreilles de l'adolescent puis, son corps tomba.

Derek était agenouillé à ses côtés : Meg avait disparu mais il avait à peine enregistré l'information.

Il n'y avait pas de sang sur la chemise de Stiles. Pas une goutte. Derek savait ce que ça signifiait, que ces beaux yeux dorés étaient vides. Hébété, il tira Stiles sur ses genoux, ayant le sentiment que ça aurait toujours dû être sa place. Il ouvrit ses lèvres pour informer Scott – maintenant agenouillé près de lui – mais à la place de la mauvaise nouvelle, tout ce qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres fut : « _Non non non non non_ ». Une rapide expiration emplie de mots qui n'étaient même pas compréhensibles.

Il secouait les épaules du garçon comme s'il était juste endormi, comme s'il n'était pas mort : le couteau était toujours dans sa poitrine mais Derek ne voulait pas l'enlever, ayant trop peur que l'homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras ne se mette à saigner si la blessure venait à s'ouvrir. Il ne pensa à aucun moment que la lame l'avait tué sur le coup, qu'il avait été poignardé en plein cœur. Il n'y aurait aucun saignement.

Stiles n'était plus Stiles. Il était juste un corps, une coquille vide. Derek cligna des yeux et sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues… des larmes de douleur et de colère. Il pouvait sentir ses mains devenir des griffes, ses dents se changer en crocs. Au-dessus de lui, la lune, impartiale, continuait son murmure constant. _Vient jouer avec moi, vient jouer avec moi._ Ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de l'ignorer.

La perspective de se mettre à courir comme une bête sauvage dans les bois et de tuer tout ce qui croisait son chemin était encore plus tentante alors qu'il regardait les yeux dénués de vie du cadavre qui avait été, un jour, Stiles Stilinski.

La main de Scott sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité.

« Derek… ne… pas maintenant… les chasseurs… » sa voix était rauque et brisée mais il réussissait à se contrôler pour empêcher l'Alpha de faire une erreur monumentale.

Avec difficulté, il utilisa la douleur fulgurante pour s'ancrer dans son humanité : il le fit malgré l'engourdissement qu'il _ressentait_.

« Donne-moi le couteau, Derek, » demanda doucement Boyd, détachant le regard plein de larmes de l'Alpha du corps de Stiles.

« Pourquoi ?

-On va trouver cette pute démoniaque, » siffla Erica. « Et ce couteau est spécial. T'as vu ce que ça a fait. »

Scott bougea une main tremblante pour prendre le couteau mais Derek l'arrêta. « Non, je vais le faire. »

La lame était en dents de scie, ce qui rendait difficile de l'extraire du corps : il se concentra, essayant de ne pas écouter le bruit de la chair humide de laquelle il tirait l'arme.

Après ce qui semblait une éternité, Derek sortit l'objet et la tendit à Boyd sans faire le moindre commentaire. Il les autorisait à courir dans les bois pour attraper ce démon si c'était ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'attraper – elle pouvait être n'importe où – mais ils devaient essayer. Il comprenait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les autres loups-garous mis à part Scott étaient partis. Le Bêta était toujours assis en silence aux côtés du corps de Stiles, Allison dans ses bras, Lydia à côté de lui : chacun d'eux essayait de comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

« Comment va-t-on le dire au shérif ? » questionna Lydia à travers ses larmes. « _Qu'est-ce_ qu'on va lui dire ? »

Elle parlait à Derek parce qu'il était l'Alpha, celui qui donnait les réponses et les ordres. Mais il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. « Dites-lui la vérité si vous voulez. Ou mentez-lui. Ça n'a plus d'importance.

-Où sont passé les chasseurs ? » Scott regardait autour de lui, ne prenant pas la peine d'essuyer les larmes de son visage : d'autres viendraient remplacer les précédentes, de toutes manières.

Derek ne prit pas la peine de relever son regard. L'endroit où étaient partis les chasseurs n'était pas important pour lui. Il voulait juste se laisser aller, sombrer dans le choc et la douleur, devenir insensible à cette dernière. La colère était la seule chose qui lui permettait de rester sain d'esprit.

Il verrait Meg morte, même si ça lui prendrait toute sa vie de la retrouver mais, pour le moment, il ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux opaques de Stiles.

* * *

Lorsque le démon lui avait frappé dans la poitrine, l'air s'était échappé de ses poumons. Quelque chose qui lui arrivait souvent dans sa vie violente. Mais il n'avait jamais _réellement_ eu ce sentiment

Il avait l'impression que le monde était bouleversé autour de Derek Hale. Il était allongé, le dos dans la crasse, à bout de souffle, à penser qu'il était peut-être devenu trop vieux pour la chasse.

Cas était à ses côté depuis un moment à rétablir sa respiration alors qu'une légère lumière le touchait et lui enlevait la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses côtes. Quelques-unes devaient sans doute être cassées.

« Merci, » réussit-il à dire en s'asseyant.

Un cri interrompit le fil de ses pensées : à plusieurs mètres Meg était à califourchon sur le démon des croisements puis, Dean la vit disparaître.

Avant un sentiment d'angoisse, il reconnut les signes qui signifiaient que le gamin était mort tout comme le démon qui l'avait possédé. Il ne voyait pas les amis de l'adolescent qui se rassemblait autour du corps.

« _Putain de merde_ , » cracha-t-il. « On doit trouver Meg. T'as une idée d'où elle peut se trouver ? »

Sam courait vers eux alors que Cas répondait : « Non, mais je peux la trouver. »

Sans demander l'avis aux frères, il les prit et disparut avec eux.

Ils atterrirent au milieu des bois. Le genre d'arbres et cette quantité de troncs qu'ils voyaient dans ces sous-bois leur permirent de comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas tellement éloignés du carrefour mais c'était un endroit beaucoup plus obscur.

Le ciel avait quelques éclats oranges qui leurs indiquèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas loin de la ville. Seule la pleine lune les éclairait mais Dean avait confiance en Cas pour les prévenir si quelque chose de dangereux approchait.

« Si tu comptes me frapper pour avoir tué ce petit punk, ne t'embête pas. C'était de l'auto-défense. » Meg était appuyée contre un arbre non loin d'eux. « Désolée si j'ai dû tuer le gosse pour ça.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment l'air désolée. »

Dean pensait à Scott McCall, à son honnêteté de jeunesse, à cette manière qu'il avait de parler de l'autre gosse comme si celui qui était mort avait été son frère. Meilleurs amis pour la vie. Il se rappelait la peur qui transparaissait de la voix du jeune homme lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de sauver son ami.

Dean savait ce que c'était de perdre un frère – bordel, il avait perdu presque toutes les personnes qui constituaient sa vie. Ça n'avait jamais été facile mais Scott n'avait sans doute jamais enterré qui que ce soit, hormis peut-être ses grands-parents.

Le premier décès était comme le premier amour : il avait cette manière de vous hanter toute votre vie.

« Des sacrifices doivent être faits. Maintenant, parlons affaires.

-Ouais, comme pourquoi Crowley voudrait la fin du monde. Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait lui apporter ? » Les bras de Sam étaient croisés et il avait l'air très sérieux : pour d'autres personnes, il aurait semblé imposant et intimidant mais pour Dean, il paraissait seulement drôle.

« Je ne vais pas faire semblant de savoir ce qu'il veut vraiment. Tout ce que je sais, je l'ai appris de ses sous-fifres. Si vous voulez plus de réponses, vous n'avez qu'à l'interroger vous-mêmes. »

Dean se tourna pour regarder Castiel : l'ange semblait en plein conflit intérieur, comme s'il remettait en question sa décision d'aider Meg.

« Comment compte-t-il remettre en marche l'apocalypse ?

-Il va tenter de casser la cage…

-Connerie. Il ne peut pas faire ça sans avoir d'autre Lilith sous la main et la dernière que j'aie vue est bel et bien morte. » Sam était vraiment impertinent ce soir-là, pensait Dean avec ironie. Mais son frère avait raison.

« Si Castiel a réussi à en sortir Sam, ne penses-tu pas qu'un autre ange assez puissant puisse libérer Lucifer ?

-Mais pourquoi ? » répliqua Dean. « Crowley a aidé pour l'enfermer. Il est exactement là où il veut être, il est le roi des enfers et il a une trêve avec nous. Si elle n'est pas rompue, nous ne la briserons pas.

-As-tu une preuve tangible Meg ? » demanda Castiel.

La nuit était trop sombre pour que Dean puisse voir la réaction du démon mais il pouvait entendre sa voix – elle tremblait.

« Non, mais si nous capturons un de ses sous-fifres, nous pouvons… vous ne me faites pas confiance ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt, aujourd'hui ? »

Le ton de sa voix ne faisait qu'énerver davantage Dean. Il n'aimait pas ce truc presque _sexuel_ qu'il y avait entre le démon et l'ange. C'était quelque chose d'impossible d'être jaloux et d'aider Meg avec son petit complot pour renverser Crowley.

Il ne lui faisait pas confiance, même après toutes ces années durant lesquelles elle les avait aidés. Elle avait fait tout ça dans l'unique but de se sauver et maintenant, elle essayait de les manipuler. Il en était certain. Elle en jouait avec Cas et elle avait dépassé depuis longtemps la limite.

 _Personne_ ne manipulait son ange.

« Nous restons là, Meg. Et je ne veux plus te revoir. » Sa voix était dure et le démon dut comprendre le danger qu'elle encourait à rester là.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, un hurlement retentit dans les bois alentours, puis un autre, plus proche d'eux.

« Les loups-garous sont en colère, j'imagine, » commenta Cas. « Tu as tué l'un des leurs. »

Avant que Dean ait une chance de questionner l'ange, de savoir de quoi il parlait, ils furent tous les trois de retour dans le carrefour, près de l'Impala. Les hurlements étaient trop lointains pour être entendus.

Les gosses étaient toujours à genoux autour du corps de celui que Meg avait tué : Dean ne pouvait pas les regarder. Aucun d'eux ne semblait avoir remarqué leur présence.

« Ça craint, » murmura Sam. « On leur avait promis de l'aider.

-On n'peut pas gagner à tous les coups. Cas, qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire à propos des loups-ga…. »

Il se tourna pour parler à l'ange mais ce dernier avait disparu.

* * *

Derek entendit un bruit et savait que ça signifiait que l'étrange patient qui s'était échappé d'un hôpital psychiatrique était de retour. Cependant, il n'y accorda pas la moindre importance. Stiles était mort et les chasseurs chuchotaient à leur sujet. Ça devait sans doute juste être une journée de boulot pour eux.

L'épuisement et l'indifférence étaient tout ce qu'ils avaient laissé, donc il ne broncha pas lorsque Cas lui toucha l'épaule et ne résista pas lorsqu'il fut tiré loin du cadavre auquel il s'accrochait toujours. Stiles était mort depuis seulement quelques minutes et pourtant cela semblait encore plus lointain pour l'Alpha. Il n'était pas prêt à lâcher prise.

« Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé Derek, » murmura l'homme avec sincérité. « Je peux t'aider si tu me laisses faire. »

Son rire fut étrange et creux. « T'as une bouteille de whisky sur toi ?

-Non » Cas poussa Derek et appuya légèrement sur le front de Stiles. « Mais je suis un ange du Seigneur et je peux rappeler des âmes du ciel. »

 _Putain de merde_ , pensa l'Alpha avant de sursauter lorsque le corps dans ses bras bougea. Il haletait et luttait pour échapper à son emprise, sans doute trop serrée.

Lydia et Allison crièrent et Scott hurla quelques injures qui étaient plutôt intéressantes. Stiles, lui, semblait confus quant à ce qui était arrivé : il était ému et avait du mal à former une phrase cohérente.

« Derek… je… pourquoi je… qu'est-ce que… Allison, ton mascara a coulé… vous avez pleuré les gars ?... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?... Qui est mort ? » réussit-il à dire en un temps record.

Tout le monde était silencieux : Cas semblait attendre pour voir si quelque chose allait arriver mais Derek ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de Stiles. Il touchait le visage de l'adolescent, ses cheveux courts, ses épaules, ses yeux écarquillés et cette bouche grande ouverte.

« T'es vivant, » dit-il dans un souffle.

« Euh… pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? »

Derek toucha le trou de la chemise du plus jeune, qui n'était que légèrement tâchée de sang. Totalement émerveillé, il sentit la peau douche en dessous. L'autre regarda de haut en bas avant de commencer à paniquer.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?! Je me souviens de cette femme démon qui m'a sauté dessus puis… puis j'étais là. »

Derek avait du mal à décider si tout cela était réel ou s'il était carrément en train d'halluciner. La peau de Stiles semblait réelle, sa voix sonnait réelle, la manière dont bougeaient ses lèvres et cette façon qu'avait son visage de trahir ses pensées semblaient réels. La manière dont il s'agitait semblait réelle.

« Est-ce que je suis _mort_ ?! » demanda-t-il, incrédule. Il fit une pause puis, les joues rougies : « Oh mon dieu, les choses que ce démon a dit… il mentait. Je veux dire, sérieusement, comme si je pouvais avoir un _béguin_ pour toi… je veux dire, pas moyen…

-Stiles, » l'interrompit Derek. « Je peux le dire quand tu mens. »

Son visage avait pris une teinte plus rose et plus brillante. « Eh bien, tu sais, » dit-il, désinvolte, bougeant pour s'extraire de l'emprise de l'Alpha. « Je vais juste trouver une falaise et sauter comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Non. » Il plaça doucement sa main sur le côté du visage de l'humain et tourna sa tête pour rencontrer ses yeux. « Tout va bien. »

Derek ne se souciait pas du fait qu'il était entouré pas d'autres personnes : son visage était assez proche de Stiles et c'était tout ce dont sur quoi il voulait se concentrer. Leurs lèvres étaient proches et l'Alpha voulait supprimer la distance qui les séparait mais avait peur de se le permettre. Stiles avait juste l'air traumatisé et…

Le fil de ses pensées fut soudainement interrompu : Stiles se rapprocha soudainement et embrassa Derek. C'était surprenant de voir toute la passion qu'il pouvait transmettre en un contact et la barrière de la prudence disparut rapidement. Après tout l'adolescent semblait avoir décidé que s'il voulait le faire, il le ferait.

« Enfin, » murmura Scott, et ce fut tout ce que Derek entendit.

* * *

Ils étaient à deux Etat de la Californie lorsque Dean posa finalement à Castiel la question qu'il avait à l'esprit depuis l'incident avec Meg.

Il avait beaucoup de questions mais n'avait prononcé aucune d'entre elles. Ni lui ni Sam n'en avait posé mais une en particulier restait sur le bout de sa langue et menaçait de s'échapper à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler à l'ange.

Après avoir conduit toute la journée, ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit entre deux petites villes. Puisque les frères étaient à cours d'argent liquide et que le temps était doux, ils avaient décidé de dormir à la belle étoile, dans un champ. Sam était étendu sur des couvertures, profondément endormi, mais Dean était agité.

Cas ne les avait pas laissé tomber. Cela aurait pu être une bonne chose… mais le plus vieux des Winchester avait le sentiment qu'il allait arriver quelque chose de mauvais et que l'ange allait une fois de plus disparaître. Peut-être pour toujours cette fois-ci.

Assis sur le capot de l'Impala, regardant les étoiles qui bougeaient doucement dans le ciel, Dean était inquiet, énervé et luttaient contre lui-même. Cas était à ses côtés, tout aussi silencieux, perdu dans des pensées que seul lui connaissait.

« Donc, je voulais te demander, » commença Dean dans un murmure afin de ne pas réveiller son frère. « Quand tu es retourné à Beacon Hills, avec ce gosse, et que tu l'as ramené à la vie… Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Depuis sa période de folie, Cas avait souvent été détaché de tout ce qui touchait l'humanité et ne se comportant plus de la même manière avec les Winchester. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de jouer à Dieu. Dean grimaça à cette pensée et sourit presque.

Castiel semblait choqué par l'ignorance de son ami. « Si j'étais juste parti, tout ce que nous avons fait aurait été dénué de sens. Tu sais, sauver les gens, chasser des trucs. L'entreprise familiale. »

Dean savait qu'il ressemblait probablement à un idiot avec sa bouche ouverte et ses yeux écarquillés mais il ne pouvait pas en faire autrement. Les paroles de Castiel signifiaient quelque chose : elles voulaient dire qu'il se sentait comme faisant partie intégrante de leur famille, qu'il serait toujours avec eux, ou, en tous cas, jusqu'à ce que les frères meurent.

 _Je l'aime tellement_ , pensa Dean, n'essayant même plus de se mentir. Il se leva et se tourna vers Castiel, se tenant entre les genoux de l'ange.

Il voulait dire quelque chose qui pourrait traduire ce qu'il ressentait mais il n'y arrivait pas, et de la part de Cas, son silence était inquiétant.

Alors, il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser : il attira l'ange dans un baiser. C'était doux, timide parce que Dean ne voulait pas forcer qui que ce soit, en particulier la personne qui était en face de lui.

Lorsque Cas lui rendit son baiser, la peur de Dean disparut et puis les choses commencèrent à se diriger dans une tout autre voie. Il sentit un léger changement et savait que ça signifiait que l'ange les avait transportés ailleurs. Après un long moment, il se détacha de Castiel et regarda autour de lui. Il faisait sombre mais ils étaient dans un tout autre endroit que le lieu où devaient se trouver son frère et l'Impala.

« Pourquoi… ? » commença le chasseur mais l'ange le coupa.

« Je ne voulais pas déranger Sam. »

Une seconde, il se demanda comment un simple baiser pouvait déranger qui que ce soit puis, il comprit ce que voulait dire l'ange et sentir l'érection de l'ange se presser contre sa jambe n'interrompit pas le processus de sa pensée.

« Oh, » souffla-t-il.

Puis, il cessa tout simplement de parler.

* * *

Sam se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, expulsé de son sommeil par un cauchemar dont il ne pouvait pas se souvenir. Il ne fut pas surpris ou perturbé en se rendant compte qu'il était seul avec l'Impala. En fait, il sourit et chuchota « Enfin » avant de rouler sur ses couvertures et de les réajuster.

 **Fin.**

* * *

(1) Dr. Philip Maffetone est un chercheur, un éducateur, un clinicien et un auteur de renommée internationale dans le domaine de la nutrition, l'exercice, la médecine du sport et la relaxation. Tout au long de sa carrière de plus de 35 ans, il a travaillé avec de nombreux athlètes.

(2) J'aurai pu remplacer cette phrase pas « Peut-être que les poules auront des dents » mais je trouvais qu'elle n'était pas mal avec les porcs.

(3) J'aime bien « Sourwolf » donc j'ai gardé ce surnom. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.

(4) Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, le Cloud est un système d'exploitation basé sur un navigateur web (d'ailleurs, si vous avez vu le film « Sex Tape », vous devriez savoir ce que c'est… ahah !)

(5) Référence à un film… d'après ce que j'ai compris.

(6) J'avoue avoir eu un mal fou à traduire « Stop raining on my parade » mais j'ai finalement trouvé que la traduction était « Cesse d'être rabat-joie ». Heureusement, parce que je me voyais mal écrire « Cesse de pleuvoir sur mon défilé »… xD

(7) Sachant qu'un mile équivaut à 1.609344 km, j'ai préféré garder la version anglaise plutôt que d'écrire « 0.804672 km ». J'espère que ça vous convient…

(8) Le sel kasher est le sel le plus utilisé dans les cuisines commerciales. Il est pur à cent pour cent.

(9) Le terme en anglais est « douchebag », dans le dictionnaire, il est écrit qu'il s'agit d'un terme médisant, qu'il désigne une personne peu séduisante et ennuyeuse. Ne sachant pas comment traduire cette insulte, j'ai choisi « tête de nœud ».

(10) Puisqu'il s'agit d'un nom propre, je choisi de le laisser en anglais.

(11) Dans le texte, c'est huit pieds, ce qui équivaut à 2.438400 mètres.

(12) Craigslist est un site web américain proposant des petites annonces et des forums sur divers sujets.

(13) Oui, je sais, ça peut sembler bizarre mais elle passe du « They » au « He » donc maintenant elle parle uniquement de Dean, voilà voilà :D

(14) C'est un restaurant mais je pense que vous vous en doutez…

* * *

 _ **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !**_

 _ **N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot, je traduirai les reviews et les enverrai à**_ _ **NoxLamiarum. Je suis certaine qu'elle sera heureuse de lire vos avis !**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu cette traduction et à bientôt pour mes propres histoires !**_

 _ **Voidonce**_

* * *

 _ **Posté le 13 mai 2015**_


End file.
